Twisted Emotions
by gama69
Summary: 1st fanfic be nice people I'm new so what would happen if Nancy and the Hardy's went on a cruise where Nancy found out that Callie Shaw was no longer in the picture? And a new character named Jamie! Will Joe and her get together! R&R !
1. Unexpected Guest

Ok I changed the beginning for those of you that have already read it just so you know. I changed it a little bit just so it is easier to understand what's going on I think it's better, but you know that's just me.  
  
~~~~~~~~*****~~~~*******  
  
18-year-old Jamie Parker carried her two large suitcases to the dock where she would meet her longtime friend Nancy Drew and her friends Frank and Joe Hardy. She has only spoken briefly on the phone with Frank and Joe, so she doesn't know them very well. Nancy invited her to take a 12-day trip with her on The Mystic, a very popular cruise ship.  
  
"I wonder where they are?" Jamie muttered. "This stuff is heavy." "Jamie over here!" a voice called from behind her.  
  
Jamie turned around and spotted Nancy with two young men whom she assumed to be Frank and Joe. "Hi everybody." Jamie shyly walked up to them. "Hey, Jamie this is Frank and Joe Hardy our cruise buddies." Nancy said. "Cool." Jamie set her suitcases down and shook their hands and gave Nancy a hug. "I feel so out of place" Jamie thought "I only know Nancy and they all know each other. Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it."  
  
She scrutinized first Frank and then Joe. Frank was the better looking of the two or so Jamie thought. "So this is Jamie."thought Joe Hardy as he shook her hand, "The one I talked to on the phone yesterday. Nancy said she was pretty, hell she's fucking gorgeous!!! I wonder if I could get her to go out with me. I hope she doesn't think that I'm-"  
  
"Hey Joe are you coming!" Frank called ruining his train of thought. Jamie, Nancy and Frank had continued onto the ship without him. They had stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Huh? Hey guys wait for me!"  
  
Jamie giggled. They went onto the deck and looked at the scene that lay before them that led away from land, shortly after that the ship launched and they were on their way. "Goodbye Mexico, Hello Hawaii!" Nancy said  
  
Jamie's long wavy brown hair was down and blowing in the wind as the ship glided across the bay into the open sea. "So, Nan what have you been up to these past few weeks?" You know Jamie solving mysteries and hanging out with Bess and George".  
  
Nancy was referring to her two best friends Bess Marvin and George Fayne back in her hometown River Heights, whom always helped her out with certain mysteries that have crossed her path down the road. They couldn't come on the cruise due to a family reunion that they had to go to in Chicago. They are both cousins, but total opposites.  
  
Nancy was wearing a light blue shirt with khaki pants that matched her sky blue eyes perfectly, her strawberry blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail on the top of her head. Frank and Joe are brothers who Nancy invited to go on the cruise since Bess and George could not make the trip. Frank is 18 years old and has brown hair, while Joe is a year younger than his brother with blonde hair.  
  
"Where do you want to meet after we put our things in our room? "Nancy asked. "How about we meet by the pool and then we can get something to eat for lunch," replied Frank. It turns out that their cabins were right next to each other. The girls were staying in cabin 53 and the boys were staying in cabin 54.  
  
Frank and Joe unpacked their bags, which took them about 30 minutes. As they headed back to the deck Frank asked Joe what he thought about Jamie." She seems nice, but she kind of acts a little shy," Joe told Frank. "Yeah, but we don't know her enough to judge her so don't do anything that might upset her and remember first impressions aren't everything," Frank said. "Yeah, yeah I'll try and remember that, but she's still gorgeous," mumbled Joe. "Joe you think every girl you see is gorgeous." "No, I think their pretty, but Jamie is beyond that."  
  
"So Jamie what do you think about Frank and Joe?" Nancy quizzed as she hung her clothes up in the closet that they shared. I like them both so far especially Frank. "I hope we all have a fun time on this cruise. "Jamie said. She placed some folded clothes in a drawer and closed it. Nancy tried to hide her irritation from Jamie as she tuned out of the conversation as she walked to the window to look at the view they had from their room. Even though Nancy and Frank have only solved a few mysteries together they had this thing for each other every time they were together on a case, but they didn't try to see were it would lead them because she had a boyfriend back home. Frank also had a girlfriend back in Bayport where he and Joe lived. So the sparks between Frank and Nancy could not go any farther than being friends.  
  
"Nancy hello, anybody in there?" Jamie waved her hand back and forth in front of Nancy's face. "Huh! Oh, sorry Jamie I do a lot of thinking sometimes and forget where I am," said Nancy shaking her head to clear it. That's okay Nancy I do that sometimes too".  
  
Are you ready to head up to the deck now the boys are probably waiting for us?" suggested Jamie. Yes, lets go." I hope the boys won't mind that we're a little late." Nancy replied." I'm sure they won't mind,"said Jamie. They linked their arms together and strode toward the stairway.  
  
"I wonder what's taking them so long? How about you stay here and wait for them while I go save us a seat at the restaurant, "Joe offered. "Fine I'll stay here and wait for them while you go stuff your face Joe, but don't forget to save some food for us," Frank said in joking manner." Okay then, see you at the restaurant, "Joe yelled as he took off for the restaurant." "I wonder what happened to them," Frank thought," they should have been here by now."  
  
He stared at the deep blue ocean while deep in thought when he heard a voice behind him say "Well, well well look at what we have here," mocked an awfully familiar voice. "Oh, no it can't be can it?" Frank said to himself. He slowly turned to see none other than Callie Shaw his ex-girlfriend herself. With her hands on her hip she said "What are you doing on a cruise all by yourself or are you here with someone?" she demanded.  
  
"Why should I tell you who I'm with, What's more important right now is who are you with?" Frank said as he glared at her with hatred. "I'm not going to tell you whom I am with because it's none of your business," Callie said with her brown eyes flashing and stalked off, her blonde hair blowing in the wind.  
  
Just as Jamie and Nancy walked on deck they saw Frank glaring at a girl who was walking off with a triumphant smile on her face." "Who's that," Jamie asked when they reached Frank. "No one important just my-" Frank started to say, but Nancy cut him off in mid sentence, "That's Callie Shaw Frank's girlfriend." "Ex-girlfriend" Frank corrected her." What!" Nancy cried. "Sorry, Nan I forgot to tell you about our break up last month," Oh, now your sorry, I had to find out like this, I can't believe you Frank," she yelled as she stormed off.  
  
"What's her problem?" asked Jamie. But Frank had run after Nancy before she even got the words out of her mouth. "Fine nobody tell me what's going I don't care!!" she hollered after Frank. Jamie decided to go to the restaurant and eat by herself since she didn't know where Joe had been during this 'dilemma'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~******  
  
HHhhhhhhhmmmm interesting... 


	2. Overboard!

Ok for the thingie whatever it called I don't own Nancy, Joe, or Frank and later on Fenton Hardy. I only own the other characters well I let you read this chappie ok ok I hope you like it. It is longer than the other one, but I didn't want to leave it on a boring part so here you go!!!!!!  
  
************************  
  
As she walked in the door of the restaurant she saw Joe sitting at a table talking to a blonde haired waitress and went to join him. "What's up?" Joe asked as the waitress left. Where were you girls anyway me and Frank have been waiting for you forever. Hey, where's Nancy and Frank?" "Nancy took off when Frank told her about Callie because it just so happens that Callie is on this very ship right now," Jamie replied while looking at the order menu. "Frank ran into her on deck and they had a big blow out, me and Nancy just arrived on deck to see her walk off.  
  
And that is when he let something slip that Nancy had not yet found out about. I don't see what the big deal is anyway?" "Uh, oh, that's not good, not good at all," said Joe. He digested this new information. "Why's that not good?" asked Jamie. Joe waited to answer her question after the waitress came and took their order. "Well, as you probably know Nancy and Frank like each other a lot--,"he started to say, but Jamie cut him off "Wait back up did you say Nancy liked Frank a lot?" "Yeah why?" Joe asked with a puzzled expression. Nan never told me that and I thought that she had a boyfriend already," Jamie said trying to hide the hurt in her voice.  
  
She does, but Nancy also likes Frank that's why she's upset that Callie and Frank had broken up and she didn't know about it. "So why did they break up?" Jamie asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Who knows I couldn't get Frank to tell me so I didn't push the subject," replied Joe as the waitress came and set their food in front of them. They ate in silence and then they started a walk around the ship.  
  
They were enjoying the cool ocean breeze and each other's company. The two stopped to watch the sunset. The orange and pinkish colors were wonderful and Joe was very curious about what was going through Jamie's mind. He asked her what she was thinking. Her reply was that she wished that the moment would last forever because she had never seen a sunset that was so beautiful. They talked for a while about their favorite things to do, what music they liked, basically about anything and everything. The time was getting late and Jamie started to get tired, Joe walked her back to the cabin and said goodnight.  
  
Jamie slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open with a gasp of horror. The room had been ransacked drawers pulled out clothes thrown in every direction make-up scattered over the dresser, apparently whoever made the mess had not bothered to clean it up. Pillows were ripped open. Sheets were stripped off the bed, and the table was turned over in extreme chaos. Apparently whoever did this was looking for something very important. Jamie ran to Joe's cabin and knocked loud enough to get his attention. "My room has been ransacked!" Jamie cried. "What?" Joe said in utter disbelief.  
  
Go find Nancy and Frank I'll call the captain of the ship." Okay, I'll be back in a jiffy." Jamie sprinted down the hall trying to figure out where Frank and Nancy could be at 12:00 clock midnight. "Maybe they went back to the restaurant?" Jamie wondered "or the pool, Damn, I didn't think it would take me this long to search for Frank and Nancy," Jamie said to herself a half hour later, "so much for a good nights sleep. Gosh this boat is so huge it probably would take me a whole day to look in every single place there's to hide.  
  
Hhhhmmmm..........I wonder what that is?" A glittering object was shining in the moonlight. She stooped down and picked it up. It looked like a pair of keys welded together. She decided to examine it after she had a light to use. As she slipped the object into her jeans pocket, she heard soft footsteps approaching her from behind and then they stopped a few feet away. She whipped around, but didn't see anyone, so she decided that she should go back to the cabin it was getting late and Joe would get worried. "So much for getting back in a jiffy," Jamie thought to herself.  
  
She started to walk back to the cabin; suddenly a figure came at her from nowhere. She dashed around the figure as he lunged for her. She managed to take a few steps before her pursuer grab her arm and twisted it behind her back. She tried to scream, but her breath caught in her throat as she saw her attacker reach in his pocket and pull out a knife that gleamed in the darkness, there was no doubt in her mind that it could have been anything else.  
  
Meanwhile, Joe sprinted to the phone and dialed the captains' cabin. The captain of the ship arrived within 10 minutes. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked. "Hi, I'm Joe Hardy this is my friends cabin someone broke in and tore the place apart. My friend Jamie Parker and Nancy Drew are staying in this room." "Hello, I'm Captain Bangle as you probably already know, I assure you that we will find the culprit that did this to your friends room. Is anything missing I must ask?" "I don't know Jamie went to go find Nancy because she was not in the room, but she didn't check to see if anything was missing. She left like 30 minutes ago. I wonder if she found Nancy yet?"  
  
"They'll be back soon I'm sure," the Captain said while he picked up the phone "I'll call one of the men on my crew who used to work for the FBI he'll look into the room incident for me, since I'm such a busy man these days." "That would be great" Joe replied with a yawn. "Hey, why is this door open," called a voice from the hall. The door opened and in walked Nancy and Frank. "Why is my stuff all over the floor and where's Jamie?" Nancy said in complete shock as she scanned her eyes over the entire room. "Where have you guys been and you didn't run into Jamie, she went to look for you guys like a half hour ago and has not been back since." Joe said worriedly.  
  
"Maybe she got lost," Frank, suggested, "This is a big ship you know." "Yeah, I know. What have you guys been up to lately I heard Callie is on board this cruise is it true," Joe said curiously" and Nancy flipped out." "Well, she did, but I followed her and we found some place quiet to talk and worked out all our differences without anyone bothering us. "Frank said. "I think we should go find Jamie now guys I have a feeling that she may be in trouble at this very moment, "Nancy said seriously looking at Frank and then at Joe.  
  
They rushed on to the deck as quickly as they could, unaware that Captain Bangle had heard every word that they said back in the cabin. He ran up the stairs after the three of them. Frank and I will look for Jamie on this side of the boat while you and Captain Bangle search the other side, but do not yell out Jamie's name if she is in trouble we don't want to scare the person with her. While Nancy and Captain Bangle searched the other side of the boat Frank and Joe slowly made their way to the other end of the boat. Keeping their senses alert they sneaked through the darkness.  
  
Suddenly they heard a quivering voice say, "You'll never get away with kidnapping me my friends will find me." "Shut up before I slit your throat open," the other voice threatened jerking the girl along. With one hand twisted behind her back and a knife to her throat it seemed useless to try and escape. "Oh, if only Frank and Joe would only come looking for me," Jamie thought desperately. "Come on," Joe whispered ", its Jamie lets go save her." Frank put his hand on his arm to restrain him from standing up. "He has a knife Joe, if we surprise him now he might kill her and we can't take that chance, we don't want to take that chance."  
  
"Then what do we do wait for an opening shot and take it?" Joe asked in a whisper. "That's all we can do," Frank replied quietly looking at his brother who appeared to be awfully worried about Jamie's safety. While the man pushed Jamie toward the railing the man said in a deadly whisper, "Are you ready to go for a swim?" With fear in her eyes she looked down at the deep blue sea churning below her that would soon be her watery grave. "No!" yelled a voice from the other side of the deck.  
  
The Hardy's saw their chance and ran full speed toward Jamie and the man, but weren't fast enough the man grabbed Jamie and shoved her head first into the sea below. Nancy and the Captain took off after the man who was running up the stairs with Frank close behind. Joe ran towards the railing and looked into the cold sea below. "Jamie!" Joe gasped as he looked down into the dark water below.  
  
********************************************* Interesting, interesting What going to happen only I know Does she drown wahhhhaaaahhhhaaaa we will see, we will see does Joe jump in after her hhhmmmm Sorry I can't tell you!!!!! Read and review please!!!!!!!! I will post the next chapter in a day or 2. maybe I'll let you suffer we will see I like that quote........ 


	3. A little Conflict?

"Joe help!" said Jamie as she clung to the railing with all her strength. Joe reached down, grabbed her wrists and pulled her up till she was standing on the other side of the railing. He helped her over the railing, trembling with fear she clung to Joe. "Thank you Joe" Jamie whispered. "Your welcome Jamie,"Joe said. They stood like that for a long time as Joe held her afraid to let her go.  
  
Finally, they pulled apart and looked at each other. "So what happens now?" asked Jamie. She was afraid to hear the answer. "I don't know,"Joe said as he lifted her head and gently pushed her hair out of her eyes he leaned in closer so his face was only inches from hers. She closed her eyes and felt him kiss her gently on the lips. A shock went through her when they pulled apart she was tingling from head to toe with happiness.  
  
"I think we should go find Frank and Nancy and find out what happened to the guy who tried to shove you off the ship," said Joe grabbing her hand, she nodded and they walked slowly up the stairs to find them. "That was some chase, I'm glad that we caught him though" Frank said as he rubbed the back of his head, not wanting to go into the details.  
  
"Capt. Bangle was going to lock him in a holding room and have two sailors watch him tonight. Then the Coast Guard is going to pick him up tomorrow morning and the authorities are going to question him." I hope he talks because I want to know why he decided to throw Jamie overboard. The two girls walked to their new assigned room, which was one floor above the Hardy's. They decided to get their clothes first thing in the morning.  
  
"It's been a long night and day."Nancy said in a tired voice. "I couldn't agree more," said Jamie as they both tumbled into bed. Don't wake me up early Nan, okay." "Okay, Jamie night." Jamie's last thought before she fell asleep was "I just met Joe, but do we really have something...  
  
"The next day Jamie asked Nancy if she wanted anything from the restaurant Nancy said to get her a blueberry muffin. As Jamie was walking through the restaurant she saw Joe talking to the blonde waitress that had served them the day before, she started to approach them, but stopped in her tracks when she heard Joe ask the waitress to the ball that was to be held the following day. Jamie suddenly thought about what happened the day before. "I can't believe I have been acting so foolish."  
  
The thought that he didn't like her the way she liked him was too much for her to handle. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, but she wiped them away defiantly. "I will not cry," she said to herself as the anger grew inside her. "I will not," She rushed back to her cabin avoiding eye contact with the other passengers.  
  
"Hey, thanks for getting me a muffin Jamie," Nancy said. She took a bite out of it. "No problem," Jamie said. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast? Oh yeah, I got our stuff from the cabin and brought them here so if you want to take a shower and change your clothes you can. Nothing was missing from my bags, I don't think the person that broke in took anything from you, but you might want to check" Nancy said. "Thanks Nan. I'll take a shower after I check my luggage." Jamie picked out a white t-shirt and shorts after searching and found out like Nancy's things nothing was missing. "Frank called and asked us to meet him and Joe at the tables that are located near the pool. I told them we would be there half an hour ago," Nancy said when Jamie came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Nancy how about you go alone, I was planning on going to the gym." What! Don't even think about it I said we were both going so we're both going to go, right?" "Fine, but after that I'm going to the gym," Jamie said as she put her hair up into a ponytail. "Alright, lets go," Nancy, replied while shutting the door behind them. "Hi ladies," Joe and Frank said in unison. "Hi, Frank, Joe" Nancy said as she pulled out a chair and sat down.  
  
Jamie said nothing, but it didn't matter because they hadn't even noticed. "Nancy you're going to the ball, right? Well I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" asked Frank. "I would love to," replied Nancy. There was a hint of excitement in her voice. At Franks question Joe started to get really uncomfortable Jamie noticed. So Jamie had heard right he did ask the waitress to the ball. Jamie plastered a smile on her face and said "Good thing I like to go to balls alone, without a date. If I did like going with someone I would probably be very angry right now." She glanced in Joe's direction and excused herself saying that she was going to the gym. Nancy and Frank exchanged glances. As soon as she had gone Frank turned in Joe's direction and asked, "What did you do?"  
  
"Well I.... I kind of asked someone else to go to the dance with me," Joe said with as much courage as he could muster. "I can't believe you were so thoughtless Joe," Nancy said annoyed that Joe could do such a thing. I'd better go get her," Nancy said more to herself than to Frank and Joe. "I don't think you should, I think Joe should," Frank suggested. "Why should I, I didn't do it on purpose," Joe cried. "We know that, but it is your fault," Frank said. "Fine whatever, but I'm still going with that hot waitress." Frank and Nancy were about to reply when Joe interrupted, "I'm going, I'm going." He walked in the direction that Jamie had taken.  
  
Jamie ran back to the cabin and changed into her sport shorts as quickly as she could. She closed the door and started to jog to the gym when she suddenly thought about the melted keys that she found yesterday which she had forgotten in all the confusion. "  
  
Maybe I should take them with me, surely somebody will be searching for it and I can give it back to them." She turned around and went back to the room. "Where did I leave it Hhhhmmmm she said frowning," I can't remember where I put them" deep in thought she didn't notice the door opening behind her.  
  
"Oh, yeah now I remember I put it in my jeans pocket" Jamie said to herself and picked up her jeans stuck her hand in the pocket and pulled out the welded keys that she had found the day before. "What's that," a voice asked from behind. Jamie whirled around as she hid the keys behind her back hoping that the person had not gotten a good look at the object she held in her hand.  
  
"Oh, it's you, what do you want." Jamie snapped. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wished she had not said them. "Well, excuse me for coming to apologize, but you want to know what, I'm not going to apologize because I don't feel sorry that you don't have a date for the ball and you're such a spoiled brat anyway," Joe replied hotly. Jamie was speechless she couldn't find the words; they had gotten stuck in her throat.  
  
She could feel the hot tears coming down her cheeks as she jumped up and shoved him out of the way. She ran as fast as she could down the hall. She took the stairs up two at a time just to run into Frank and Nancy who were coming down the stairs. Jamie rushed past them so fast that they didn't even have a chance to react. "Was that Jamie because it sure looked like her?" Frank asked as they clambered down the stairs to Nancy's room. "I think it was I wonder where she was going to so fast?" Nancy said to Frank as they approached her cabin door that was wide open.  
  
They stepped into the room only to see Joe sitting on the bed looking at something. "What's that?" Nancy and Frank said at the same time. "It's Iola's keys," Joe said looking up for the first time. "I have no clue as to how Jamie got these in her possession, but I intend to find out." She had them when I came in, only to get in a huge fight and then she dropped them.  
  
Joe repeated what had happened between Jamie and him. "So that's why she nearly ran us down in the stairwell. Joe what is your problem I told you not to judge Jamie so quickly," Frank said in irritation. Joe you made her cry, she's fragile, she's not used to people calling her names or being under pressure," Nancy said. "Why don't you go talk to her again, but be a little nicer?" I don't think that's a good idea Nancy I think you should go talk to her you've known her longer and I'm afraid that she might get hurt again if Joe talks to her. I'm curious how did you meet her anyway?" "I met Jamie at camp a couple of years ago. We've stayed in touch with each other ever since, but I don't think I should be the one to talk to her, I think you should Frank." Nancy suggested. She likes you a lot and she might listen to you better than me and Joe put together. "I agree," Joe said. "Fine, I'll talk to her then. Nancy and Joe looked at each other and they said in unison "Now." Alright I'll talk to her now, but I have no idea what I'm going to tell her." Frank stood up and turned the knob on the door as it swung open a young boy who had been eavesdropping fell into the room with a look a fright on his face. He tried to make a getaway, but Frank stepped in his way.  
  
"What were you doing eavesdropping on our conversation?" demanded Frank. " A woman asked me to listen in on your discussions, she agreed to pay me for it so I said I would do the job for her. I'm to tell her everything that I overhear in your conversations. She is going to give me 5 dollars for the information that I provide," said the boy who was very excited to talk. "If you saw the lady again would you recognize her?" questioned Frank.  
  
"Yes, she said she would meet me at the pool in five minutes with the money." the boy said. "What's your name," Nancy asked the boy. "My name is Carlos Davis," said the boy. "Carlos we'll give you 10 dollars if you take us to the lady," negotiated Joe. "Deal," said Carlos. He led them to the area where the pool was and pointed to a woman that had a floppy hat pulled low over her head covering her face completely. "Thanks Carlos here's your money," Joe said handing the boy his money.  
  
The little boy took it gratefully and ran off. The mysterious lady with the hat looked up from the book that she was reading. She started to fan herself with her hand, then she reached up and took off her hat what they saw amazed them. The mysterious lady was Callie Shaw. "Why would she pay someone to listen in on our conversations," Frank thought to himself.  
  
Nancy was horror stricken "What if she still loves him," she thought. "Wait a minute why did they break up in the first place Frank never told me why? I hate when people keep secrets." "Oh, no here we go again," Joe, thought before he could stop his brother from going to talk to Callie, but he was already on his way. Nancy and Joe followed Frank as he made his way towards Callie's table. "What's your problem Callie, sending someone to spy on me that's probably the lowest thing anyone could possibly do, but you could probably go lower than that if you wanted," Frank said glaring at her.  
  
Callie stood up to face him, "You know what I probably could, but don't forget we all have our dirty little secrets, don't we Frank." "What are you talking about" Frank said through clenched teeth. Oh, I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about." With that she picked up her hat and walked off.  
  
That was interesting. Well a little info about this story it's not all about Frank and Nancy's conflict they are just part of it. There really is no mystery just a bunch of questions that need answering. I guess since I started this story I have to finish it right? Doesn't matter anyways I'm practically talking to myself right now, but it kinda fun hehe!!!! Yes I am crazy!!!! Well whatever just please review!!! Then I will know that I'm not talking to myself!! 


	4. Fenton Hardy Secret what?

Ok Disclaimer I don't own Nancy, Frank, or Joe. Reviewers thank you for the criticism. I am trying really I am. Writing class is not exactly my favorite class and I guess I'm not the greatest with grammar. I think I daydream a little too much in that class. Maybe I should pay more attention. Well for starters I started this story a year ago never finished I made some corrections on the grammar. The way I write is how my mind works which is yes, a jumble. For some reason it makes sense to me. *Shrugs* I will try and make it simpler for you readers. I don't know very much about cruise ships and things like that. I know some, but do me a favor and just bear with me people. I do not KNOW everything.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile Jamie walked into the gym grabbed some boxing gloves off a bench and put them on her hands. She looked for a punching bag that she could use which wasn't very hard because there wasn't a lot of people using them except for a guy about her age.  
  
He had brown eyes and had wavy dark hair. He looked her way and gave her a wonderful smile. She didn't feel like smiling back so she just looked at him. She walked up to a punching bag right next to his and took a couple of jabs at it. "Wow," said the guy. "What?" Jamie snapped punching the bag harder," Haven't you ever seen a girl punch a punching bag before?"  
  
The guy stopped and stared at her, "Of course I have," the guy replied," but not one that can hit as hard as you and is as cute doing it." Jamie stopped in mid punch "really." "Yes, as a matter of fact, what's your name?" said the guy. "Jamie Parker what's yours?" she said. She resumed hitting the punching bag.  
  
"Brian Jones," replied the guy. "Are you mad at someone because you seem to be hitting that bag really hard?" Jamie was taking her anger out on the bag that she was punching. "Yes, I am."  
  
Jamie punched it even harder. "Who are you mad at?" questioned Brian. "I'm mad at a friend of mine who I wanted to go to that ball thing with and he asked someone else," Jamie said walking towards the bench and plopping down on it.  
  
Hey, you know what I don't have a date to that thing either, you want to go together?" he said following her.  
  
"Sure that would be great," she said grinning.  
  
"Cool what room are you staying in?" Brian asked. He took off his boxing gloves and set them on the bench. "I'm staying in room...uh... I'm sorry I can't remember what room I'm staying in. How about we just meet at the main entrance before it begins?"  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you in the front even though I'd rather pick you up at your room. Well, I got to go so I'll see you tomorrow at the ball," Brian said.  
  
He waved good-bye and walked out of the gym. She walked back to the punching bag and punched it for a while then got bored and decided to go back to the room.  
  
When she arrived she realized that she had been at the gym for quite some time. Jamie took a quick shower and put on some shorts and a yellow t- shirt. She then got her paperback book out of her suitcase and stuffed it in her back pocket.  
  
Her stomach grumbled on her way out and she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything yet. She went to the restaurant and sat in an empty booth.  
  
She ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake. The waitress delivered Jamie's order just as Captain Bangle walked in the door.  
  
He scanned the room as if looking for someone and then his eyes rested upon her. He took the seat opposite her. "Hello, Jamie how have you been?"  
  
"I've been fine captain," Jamie said. She bit into her cheeseburger. "May I have lunch with you? "Capt. Bangle asked. He set his cap down on the table.  
  
"Be my guest. Do you have any information about the man who tried to push me overboard?" Jamie asked.  
  
She took a sip of her milkshake. "As a matter of fact I do. His name is Barney McDonald, who is a well-known criminal all over the Pacific Coast. He's been arrested for three accounts of attempted murder and two accounts of fraud," the Captain said after he ordered a sandwich.  
  
He is on probation and has been doing community service. I don't know why he was on this cruise though. His probation officer had no idea that he was coming on this cruise and he doubts that Barney was up to anything good."  
  
"Wow," Jamie said shocked," Thank goodness he didn't succeed this time. Did your FBI man on your crew look all that up?  
  
"Yep he did, good man he is maybe you'll meet him sometime." "Yeah maybe."  
  
"Do you think he could have been the one that trashed our room last night?"  
  
"It's possible and probably likely. Oh, yeah and some big shot detective is suppose to board the ship to investigate," he said taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
Who's the big shot detective anyway?" Jamie asked before eating a French fry.  
  
"Something Harvey," Capt. Bangle replied.  
  
"Do you mean Hardy, Fenton Hardy," Jamie said frowning. "Yeah, yeah that's it," the Captain said finishing his sandwich.  
  
Jamie nearly choked on her last fry. The Captain stood up and set his cap back on his head.  
  
"Did you tell Frank and Joe? Jamie asked. "No, why?" The Captain asked puzzled "No reason," Jamie replied quickly.  
  
~~~~******~~~~~  
  
"What did she mean by everyone has their dirty little secrets." Nancy asked suspiciously. "Nothing, nothing important." Frank stuttered.  
  
"Frank what was she talking about?" Joe asked.  
  
"Like I said nothing." Frank walked away.  
  
"If you say so," Joe replied disbelievingly.  
  
"Frank if you want to talk about it we are here to listen." Nancy said concerned.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," snapped Frank. Nancy was taken aback by the tone in his voice.  
  
"Are you still going to talk to Jamie?" Nancy said trying to stay calm. "No, I changed my mind, I think Joe should talk to her because he has a lot more to say and he has to find out how she got Iola's keys."  
  
Nobody noticed that Joe had his hand in his pocket holding the keys tightly. The keys have a terrible past behind them. As he held the melted keys he started to remember that fateful day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
For those of you who don't know about the keys I suggest you read the 1st Hardy Boys Case file book you will know what I'm talking about considering that it's a really good book. Short I know, but I didn't feel like posting anymore. Thank you to those two people who reviewed. 


	5. The crew

OK THANK YOU TO THE ONLY PERSON WHO REVIEWED!!!!!! At least I know someone's reading the story. Well this is a short Chappie because it wasn't going to work out with what was going to happen next and I didn't want it to be so long. So here you go to the only person who actually read and reviews. I hope you like it aside from the grammar mistakes and all.  
  
" Say would you like to see the bridge and meet the crew, it's the least I can do since you got a bad impression on your first day here." (A/N): bridge, pilothouse, all you need to know is that that is where the steering and controls are. I think.  
  
"Sure that would be great."  
  
"Great then let's go!" Captain Bangle led Jamie up two flights of stairs, went up a corridor and then opened a door to the left and walked in. Jamie followed him.  
  
Two men were sitting in chairs that lined the front of the room next to the tiller, which was in the middle. Computer screens were set up in front of them.  
  
A man at one computer with headphones on was jotting down notes. The other was typing on a keyboard.  
  
"Swell view huh?" Captain Bangle walked to the tiller, pushed a button and took a hold of the tiller.  
  
"The view is magnificent," Jamie breathed, "It makes me want to stay in here all day and look at the view."  
  
"You can."  
  
"Really, can I?" Jamie said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "If you want I don't have a problem with it, but make sure not to distract my crew too much from their work." Capt. Bangle said sternly. "Aye aye captain!" Jamie saluted him.  
  
"Let's see there's Aaron the navigator over there by the computer. Nick is over there he's the communicator and handles the radio. (A/N:)Not sure about crews positions and all so don't hurt me. I really have no idea about that and the jobs that they do ssshhh...it's a secret, but this was the only bump in my story that I actually wasn't sure about. Oh well I tried now back to the story.  
  
"Hhhhmmmm that's strange." "What?" "I seem to be missing my first mate. Aaron have you seen him yet?"  
  
"No, sir I haven't, but you know his daily routine captain he's always late for work, he was probably off at the gym working out."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here soon." At that moment in came a young man rushing through the door. He fixed his hat straightened his jacket and saluted the captain. Capt. Bangle was not happy at all, putting the tiller back on autopilot. He looked disapprovingly at the young man and walked over to him.  
  
"Your late Brian it's only the 2nd day we've been on this cruise and you haven't been on time for your shift, I hope you work on it, I don't want you to be late from now on understood. Aaron and Nick smirked.  
  
"Yes, sir I will, but I ran into someone at the gym and forgot the time, I had to run to my cabin and shower before I came here," he said, not noticing Jamie standing quietly behind the captain.  
  
"Well don't let it happen again. Oh yes I would like you to meet someone who will be in here with you three.  
  
He stepped aside and said, "This is Jamie Parker." Brian nearly fell over because he was so embarrassed about being late.  
  
"Hi Brian it's nice to see you again." Brian getting over his shock said hi to Jamie. Captain Bangle said that he must go direct the rest of the crew, and left the room leaving her alone with the three men.  
  
"Ok well he said I shouldn't distract you guys since you're working, so I'm just going to go sit over there and read my book."  
  
Nick, Aaron and Brian just stared at her. She sat down and opened her book and began reading. The guys looked at her out of curiosity, they had never actually had a girl in here while they worked. Captain Bangle never allowed it before because he said that women did not belong in the control room. It was not their place. They all looked at each other and went to work.  
  
A couple a minutes later Aaron leaned over to Nick and whispered "Dude she's hot I'm going to ask her to the ball for tomorrow." "Hey, no I was going to ask her first,"Nick protested. "Not if I can help it,"Aaron said.  
  
Of course Brian heard everything they said and tried not to burst out laughing because she was going with him. Aaron got up and casually walked over to Jamie and slipped the book out of her hands. Jamie looked like she was about to kill him.  
  
He flashed his dazzling smile and said " Jamie would you do me the honor of going to the dance with me? I'm sure you would look beautiful in a dress." "NO, that's okay, but I would really mind if you gave me back my book." Aaron looked at her in utter disbelief. A girl before had never turned him down because he had always thought that he was charming and smart, all the women he met loved him, so what was the problem.  
  
She took her book from him and was about to start reading when Nick came up behind Aaron and said" Hey, I'm a nice guy unlike Aaron here who can't give proper compliments to women, but that's not the point. For the ball tomorrow I was hoping you would go with me because well as you probably already know I'm a lot hotter and sexier than my brother Aaron here.  
  
"Ummm... let me think about it Nick okay?" "Sure take your time baby because I know you won't say no to this."  
  
"Oh, wait I think I can, no Nick I won't go to the dance with you because I already have a date and he doesn't use stupid pick up lines to get me to go out with him."  
  
"What!" both of them said at once, "Who?" Brian who came over to them said "Hey what's up did I forget to mention that she was my date to the dance. Too bad I met her at the gym before you guys, now you wonder why I go to the gym?"  
  
****************** I think they have rather big egos don't you think ladies? Aaron needs to get over himself. Nick needs help and Brian well I can't say anything about Brian just yet. Review if at all possible, I assure you it's not that hard. 


	6. flashbacks and thoughts

3...3...3...reviews *sniffles* Well really 2 did it willingly, I had to make the last person read and review because he wasn't keeping up with my story *growls* Well let's see if I ever read his story ever again!!!! He friend that I can torture all I want...I guess I'll just have to live with 3 reviews Oh well not important, here's what is more important Read...this is a very interesting part of the story. Well I liked it...I hope u do...  
  
~*******~~*********~  
  
Meanwhile Nancy and the Hardy's have been waiting for Jamie to return to the cabin. So far as they could tell she wasn't going to be back for a while. Joe was lying on the bed reading a magazine, while Frank was watching T.V. Nancy was thinking about her conversation with Frank after she had ran leaving him and Jamie behind, but apparently Frank had run after her.  
  
FLASHBACK************* "Nancy wait!" Frank called, "Nancy please stop!"  
  
He reached out, grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry okay I didn't think it was important. I regret my decision, I know I should have told you, but it wouldn't have made a difference because you are still with Ned Nickerson." Frank said, gasping for air.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Nancy looked at him and burst into tears she walked towards him and he put his arms around her.  
  
He held her close and let her cry into his shoulder after awhile she stopped crying.  
  
He led her over to a folding chair in a deserted corner were they would not be disturbed.  
  
"I understand Frank, but I like you and you know that. You know that you can trust me and tell me things and I won't judge you, right? Frank I want you to trust me."  
  
Frank looked at her uncertainly. "I know, "he said, " I know."  
  
"So why did you break up with Callie?"  
  
"It just wasn't working that's all."  
  
"I thought you two loved each other though."  
  
"We did and then something happened and we broke up. You know I hope that Joe and Jamie get along well. They seem to be two of a kind don't you think?" Frank said.  
  
He didn't want to discuss his and Callie's break up with Nancy at the moment he just wanted to get the whole confrontation out of his head. He thought that changing the conversation would help, but it didn't.  
  
"I think they would make a good couple if they got together Frank, hey Frank are you listening?"  
  
"Yeah I'm listening." Frank responded. Hey, It's getting late I think we should go back to the room Nancy."  
  
"That's a good idea." Nancy stood up. Frank followed her lead. They took their time walking back to the room where Nancy stayed.  
  
***********************  
  
FLASHBACK OVER  
  
Joe was thinking about the chat that he had with Jamie the night before. He tried to concentrate on the magazine that he was reading, but it just wasn't working. His thoughts kept going back to their conversation. He was upset about the keys and all, but he couldn't stay mad at her forever. (A/N): This is before she almost went for a swim in the ocean.  
  
HIS FLASHBACK  
  
**************************** Jamie and Joe walked side by side on deck.  
  
"So what's your favorite color?" Joe asked.  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Oh mines green."  
  
"Cool so you're from Bayport, right? I'm from Tucson, Arizona ever been there?"  
  
"I've been there a couple of times, if I remember correctly it has really hot weather."  
  
Jamie giggled "That's the thing with tourists when they come and visit, it's all about the weather."  
  
"Really, well you should come visit us in Bayport its normal weather there."  
  
"You come visit me and maybe I'll visit you."  
  
"Maybe, that is, if you want me, too."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So Jamie do you have a hobby or are you just bored all the time?"  
  
"I like to read Joe and write poetry, chat with friends on the Internet and hang out with them. I guess you could say I like to do lots of things. And let me guess you help solve crimes for your father. You and Frank are best friends (brothers) and you work together to solve the mysteries."  
  
"Yep, I guess you could say that and how do you know all this?"  
  
"Nancy told me."  
  
"Oh so that explains it, I should have known. What else did she tell you about me?"  
  
"Stuff that she said I shouldn't tell you, that she told me."  
  
"O.k. you lost me."  
  
"She told me to be careful around you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you fall for any girl you see."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Is it? Well, I think it's getting a little late I'm going to go back to my room."  
  
"I'll walk you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*****************************  
  
HIS FLASHBACK OVER  
  
The stuff that Nancy had told Jamie bothered him even though he knew that it was half true. He did like every girl he saw, well at least the ones that were close to his age. It's not his fault he's always flirtatious with the ladies, but what could he do? He was a guy after all. Then the thought hit him that's how he lost Iola because he was flirting with another girl and she stormed off with the keys to the Hardy's car.  
  
He followed hoping to catch up, but she just ran faster. Who could've known there was a bomb in the car, no one, it was intended for him and Frank, not Iola.  
  
The feeling had drained from his face when he saw the car in flames and Frank had to fight his own brother to keep him from running into them to reach Iola. They both knew that there was no way she could've survived.  
  
He closed his eyes at the reminder of Iola's death. If only he hadn't been flirting with that other girl, but there was nothing he could do to change his past.  
  
What's done is done there's no way to change that. (A/N): That's how I saw it him flirting with the other girl so that's kind of my perspective on the whole situation, not sure about the whole thing with falling for every girl he sees, let's just say the pretty ones that are his age.  
  
******************  
  
Frank was deep in his own thoughts. How could I let this happen? I mean it's probably over between Callie and me for good. I really should tell Joe and Nancy why we broke up.  
  
I can't tell them, what am I thinking. I keep thinking I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but was I? I mean I did go there willingly. That's only because she said she wanted to show me something and then she just jumped me.  
  
I had no clue what was coming. Then Callie walked in...if only she had let me explain. (A/N:)Nothing happened I have to keep this story Pg-13 so that's all I'm saying you'll get the whole story later on. I'm still trying to figure out what the big secret should be and everything got any ideas or suggestions your welcome to share.  
  
The digital clock flashed 10:00 and they decided to call it a night. It appeared that Jamie didn't want to talk to them.  
  
"Maybe she'll be here in the morning, she'll have to talk to us some time. She can't hide from us forever," said Joe. " Yeah, but she can try. Bye Nancy. We'll be over first thing tomorrow then we can get some breakfast," Frank told her.  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
Nancy slowly closed the door as she watched them walk back to their room.  
  
"Jamie what are you doing?" Nancy whispered to herself, as she went and changed for bed.  
  
*********************  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I think that's it, oh yeah and review...It's not brain surgery, it won't hurt at least I don't think so... 


	7. Jamie's guy?

Pulls HAIR I'm so sorry I could not post this sooner. It's been like forever, but school, homework, I got a term paper due soon. Sorry bout the delay again. Well here's the chapter. It might be a while before I get up the next one thanks for the idea and I don't know if I will use it we'll just have to see... I didn't have very much time to correct it, so please excuse the bad grammar.  
  
Thanks for the reviews Katie (anonymous), lady Emily, Katie Janeway, and Amelda Marcos. Katie(anonymous) your idea is very interesting and I know a way it could work, but I haven't figured all of it out yet, so we'll just have to see how it works out or if I will use it ok enough of this go read!! And review......  
  
"MAN I can't believe you beat us to asking her out!" whined Aaron.  
  
"Yeah man that is so not cool." Nick added. You guys are just jealous that I got to her first.  
  
"Hey I can still cancel our date and go with one of them if you keep showing me off." Teased Jamie who had stopped reading her book. She talked with them while they worked. It was really very interesting about how they all got their jobs on the cruise ship. Aaron and Nick are brothers originally from San Francisco. They were in the Navy for three years and took a break from it and went on a cruise. They liked the water and the freedom away from home that they became part of the crew here on The Mystic. Brian wouldn't fess up as to why he was there. He said that it wasn't important, although Jamie knew that it was.  
  
Instead he changed the subject. "So are you hungry Jamie we can go and get you something to eat at the restaurant on deck." At the mention of food Jamie's stomach grumbled. "I'll take that as a yes?" Jamie nodded. Brian stood up and led her out the door. Nick and Aaron watched them leave. "What does he have that I don't got?" Aaron commented. "Do you really want me to answer that?" "NO." "What? You're the one who asked."  
  
Brian slipped his hand into hers and they walked hand in hand to the restaurant.  
  
"It's closed!" Jamie exclaimed.  
  
"No, it's not." He led her to the back of the restaurant and pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door. "Ta-da help yourself." She stepped into the white linoleum kitchen of the restaurant. He followed her in and closed the door behind him. He flicked on the switch and light filtered into the whole room. There's silverware in the drawers over there and the bowls and plates are in the cupboard.  
  
"Thanks Brian I haven't eaten for hours." "Hey no problem." "As long as we leave the kitchen the way we found it we can stay in here as long as we want."  
  
Brian made his way to the huge fridge against the wall. He peered in "So what do you want to eat." "Anything will do." Jamie said sneaking a peek when he turned around. "Good." He grabbed some chips and dip and turned around. She quickly looked up, but he saw her looking. "Something amusing you?" Brian lifted an eyebrow. "Nothing," Jamie replied acting innocent. She flopped herself onto the counter and watched Brian make a sandwich for both of them resisting the temptation to look. Jamie was having fun watching him making his 'ingenious inventions' as he called them. "I'm done at last! Here you go," presenting Jamie with a bologna sandwich. Jamie accepted it gratefully.  
  
She crossed her legs and Brian jumped on the counter to join her. They sat facing each other as they ate. Brian forgot to get the drinks; he jumped off the counter and pulled two sodas out of the fridge. They finished eating and all was silent. They stared at each other. Brian moved closer to her and she to him. He was getting close to close for comfort. Thought Jamie, but she couldn't move. She wanted to know where this was going. He moved his hand and slowly touched her cheek softly with his fingertips.  
  
He pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. Jamie returned it, but then Joe's face came into her mind. She pulled back abruptly and jumped off the counter before Brian could react. "I think I'd better go Brian it's late and I'm sure that my friends are missing me." "Jamie what's wrong, I mean I thought you wanted me to kiss you." I...I...I don't know I thought I did and then..." Jamie trailed off. "I'm sorry Jamie if I went too fast. I mean you're so pretty and well... never mind." "No, tell me Brian I'd like to know." Jamie said. "I just thought here's a girl that I could actually like me and be with me, but apparently I was wrong."  
  
Brian looked at her and started to clean the counter off with a wet towel. How to reassure him that he's not wrong, she thought. She got an idea. Jamie put her hand on his and turned his head towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was scared as to where it was going to lead, but now I do." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He let go of the towel and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She could feel the warmth of his body against hers. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms.  
  
"I think I should take you back to your room now. It's pretty late."  
  
"I can't go back they are going to want me to explain myself, I'm not sure if I want too."  
  
"Jamie you do know that you're going to have to sooner or later right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to, not now. I want to stay with you." She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her close.  
  
"You know you could stay in my room with me I have an extra bed."  
  
"Really you would be willing to do that." " Yeah." "Thank you." She couldn't resist the temptation to kiss him again. He walked with her to get her clothes from her room. She quietly slipped into the room while Brian waited out in the hall. A moment later she reappeared with her backpack. They made their way to his room on the crews' floor. "This will be your bed whenever you want to spend the night here." Brian said once they arrived. She changed in the bathroom and then he did. Once her head touched the pillow she was fast asleep. Before Brian lied down on the other bed he admired her sleeping form. "Good night," he whispered.  
  
Nancy awoke the next morning only to see an empty still made bed from the day before. She quickly got dressed and went to the Hardy's room. "Frank, Joe open the door!" Nancy yelled. "What?" Frank appeared in the doorway with only a towel around his waist. Nancy had to ignore the fact that Frank was in front of her half naked. Frank led her into the room and sat her down on the bed. "Ok now tell me what's wrong." "Jamie never came back last night I'm worried about her." "Are you sure she didn't come back?" Yes, I'm sure her bed wasn't slept in last night I have no idea where she could have stayed or with whom. This time Nancy couldn't help, but stare at Franks wet body. Frank didn't notice this. Why do I have to have a boyfriend? Nancy thought. She kept repeating to herself, I love Ned I love Ned I love Ned... Frank grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom a moment later he came out fully clothed. Nancy was very disappointed at this. "So Frank where's Joe at?" I don't know, I think he got a head start to the restaurant."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for lets go." Nancy said. "I have a boyfriend and I love him, I would never cheat on him," Nancy said to herself on the way to the restaurant. They walked in and saw Joe talking to his blonde waitress friend. They walked towards the two and Joe saw them he pointed in their direction and waited for them to get closer. "Hey guys this is Valerie the one I told you about."  
  
"Hi Valerie." Nancy plastered a smile on her face. Nancy started a conversation with Valerie taking her attention off of Joe.  
  
"Joe we need to talk something has come up."  
  
"What is so important that you had to pull me away from Valerie?" Joe protested. "I was in the process of asking her where she's from." "Jamie's missing." Frank repeated what Nancy had told him. "I'm sure there is no reason to get upset I'm sure she's perfectly fine wherever she is."  
  
Of course Joe was worried about Jamie as well, but they didn't need to know that. "I hope your right Joe. Nancy and me are still going to the ball. Are you?" "I know that Jamie had Iola's keys, but I think I'm going to cancel on Valerie and go with Jamie. Like I said Jamie is beyond pretty. They strode back to the booth where Nancy sat. "Whatever you say."  
  
Captain Bangle walked into the restaurant followed by a man with graying hair. The man was carrying a briefcase. The three sleuths were deep in conversation and didn't notice them come in. Fenton Hardy set his briefcase down on the table." Dad!"  
  
"Hello sons I thought I might join you for breakfast. Hi Nancy. How are you?" "I'm just fine Mr. Hardy." "That's good to hear." "Captain Bangle have you seen Jamie? We haven't seen her since yesterday. We think she's missing, and her bed wasn't slept in." Joe said in a rush. "Aye, I did see her yesterday. We chatted for a while. She hasn't talked to you about it?"  
  
He told them what he had told Jamie the day before. Fenton Hardy is here to find why Barney was on this cruise. He didn't tell his parole officer that he was going on a cruise. The FBI agent on my crew found out all that very interesting information on him that I just told you. Joe was getting impatient.  
  
"Well do you know where she is now?" He finally demanded. "She's probably in the bridge with the crew."  
  
"Why would she be in there?" "I'm letting her sit in there with the crew because of her bad experience the first day."  
  
"But that doesn't explain how come she didn't sleep in her bed last night." Nancy implied. "I can't explain that, but she's probably in there, so you can go ask her. It's about the time when they start work."  
  
"They? Who are they?" Frank asked. "My day crew, of course." They went their different ways after breakfast. Captain Bangle had to attend some business below decks. Fenton Hardy said he was going to go to his room to work on some theories about Barney and deal with some client's paperwork. He would meet up with them later for dinner. Nancy and Frank went to the bridge to find Jamie. Joe said he would catch up with them after talking to Valerie about the ball later that night. Nancy and Frank walked to the door of the bridge and opened it. They peered inside and saw Jamie sitting on some guys lap! She had a book in her hand and she was laughing at something a tall guy had said to her. Nancy and Frank looked at each other. WHAT IN THE HELL WAS GOING ON AND WHY WAS SHE SITTING ON SOME GUYS LAP?????? (A/N): you know what's going on hehe they don't   
  
remember reviewing is not brain surgery and it doesn't hurt one bit.....hehe gtg term paper remember BYE!! 


	8. A fight, a dress and a jewel

Ok I am back ppl and this is probably not a very long chapter but here it is hope u like thank u all for being patient I will try and update every 2 or 3 weeks. "sighs with relief" No more school!!!!! Hallelujah!!!!!! More updates for the reviewers doesn't that rule lol I got straight A's this whole year and I worked my ass off! Hell yeah it is summer time now and I will be very bored so I will be doing a lot of typing...hehee oh yes and thank u for the reviews makes me wanna update quickly, but then the writers block gets me and I don't know what to write damn I talk too much lol ok the last time here it is  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie looked towards the doorway and saw them. Immediately she jumped off Brian's lap. "What are you doing here!" she exclaimed. "We could ask you the same thing!!!" Nancy said angrily. "Ma'am you shouldn't be in here." Aaron said. "I have every right to be here until Jamie explains to me what is going ON?" "I...I.... I met ummm...Brian at the gym and we kinda hit it off so we are...together." "Really and how do explain about not coming back to the room last night?!"  
  
Aaron and Nick looked at each other with wide eyes. Jamie looked down at the floor and said quietly. "I was spending the night at Brian's." "What do you mean spent the night you two didn't...."? Frank couldn't say it.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that!!! I stayed because he had AN EXTRA BED!!! And I didn't want to talk to you about...Joe..." Everyone looked at Jamie, but she wouldn't look any of them in the eye.  
  
Joe walked in and she looked up.  
  
"Hey Jamie, so um.... can I talk to you for a minute." He said. Jamie nodded and followed him out of the room.  
  
Everyone stood quietly looking at the doorway in which they had disappeared through. They all looked at each other with the same idea. Nancy walked quietly to the door and put her ear against it. Frank, Brian, Aaron and Nick found a spot next to the door and did the same thing. (A/N): snoopy people aren't they sheesh... tehe I made em that way  
  
Once outside the door Joe closed it. "Jamie I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I shouldn't have asked that waitress to the dance without asking you first.  
  
Can you forgive me and let me take you to the dance?" Jamie shocked as she was shook her head. "I can't I'm going with Brian."  
  
"What whose Brian?"  
  
"Someone who I met while at the gym and he asked me and I said yes."  
  
"Oh.... well can you tell me where you found Iola's keys?" Jamie looked at Joe. "Whose Iola?" "Jamie just tell me where you got the melted keys." "I'm not telling you anything until you tell me who this Iola person is!"  
  
"What are you JEALOUS OF A DEAD GIRL?!" Joe couldn't help but raise his voice. Jamie looked at him. "Dead?" I don't even know who the FUCK SHE IS!!!! "WELL SHE'S DEAD. OKAY! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT."  
  
There was a long silence between them and then Jamie spoke. "I found them on deck the night I was attacked." "Ok, that's all I wanted to know, but are you sure you don't want to go with me to the dance tonight you'll have a lot more fun with me?" "Joe." "Hey couldn't help, but try, right?"  
  
Hey what are they saying? I don't know if you shut up we could hear them. Both of you be quiet!" sshhhh they'll here us. Well if you don't talk so loud maybe they won't. What's going on? They heard yelling and then it was quiet. "I'm going to go see what's going on." Frank reached for the knob. "NO!!" They all said in a loud whisper. Frank looked at them like they were crazy. "You're just going to let them fight?" "YES!" "Ok." He let go of the knob. "If you say so then w-"Sshhhh!! They're talking again.  
  
"So do you like this Brian a lot?" "I like him, but I'm not sure...I mean I have feelings for you too Joe, but I don't want to hurt you or get hurt..."Jamie trailed off and looked down at the floor. Joe nodded. "I understand, but I could never hurt you Jamie.... never." He walked to the door and opened it. Five people collapsed into the room and fell onto each other.  
  
"What the-? Nancy, Frank!!" They all jumped up off the ground acting like they didn't know how they had gotten there.  
  
"It was Nancy's fault." Frank pointed at her. Nancy swatted his hand away. "It wasn't my fault it was your fault!" They started to argue with each other and the others just watched. Finally Aaron said, "It was all their idea I didn't want to go along with it, but they forced me to listen.  
  
"BE QUIET EVERYONE." Jamie yelled. "We don't care, but answer me this did you hear anything?" "No, just a bunch of mumbling then yelling then nothing then more mumbling." Nick said.  
  
"Good. Hey Nancy do you want to go with me to the ship's boutique today to find a dress for the ball?" Jamie asked. "I wanna go!" Frank said. "Me too." Said Joe. "And us too. "Brian, Nick and Aaron all looked at Jamie with hopeful eyes.  
  
Jamie flat out said "No. It's a girls outing sorry boys." She and Nancy went up on deck and found the boutique. They entered the store and walked among the dresses of different colors, shapes, and sizes.  
  
They walked among the dresses and picked out a few that Jamie would like to wear. First Jamie then Nancy.  
  
"Guys are strange." Jamie walked over to a clothes rack and picked out a black dress.  
  
"They are always like that all the time, but what shocked me was that they were all excited to come with us. " I wonder why it's like we were going to try on bikini's or something and they wanted a peek." "Yeah talk about strange. You never actually see a guy volunteer to go shopping. You don't see that very often." "Yeah."  
  
"Ok, I think I have enough dresses now." Jamie walked towards the dressing room with six dresses hanging off her arm and Nancy had even more for her to choose from. They picked the three best-looking dresses. Jamie walked into the dressing room and came out wearing a white silky dress. The dress was ankle length and hugged her form although it didn't look very good. It was tight around her legs like a tube dress and she couldn't move to well in it. It had long sleeves that stuck to her skin and made it difficult to move her arms.  
  
She then changed into a blue gown that looked like the midnight sky. She looked wondrous, but it just didn't suit her. The material was silk and lace and it made her itch continuously. It was  
  
The final and last one was beautiful. It was comfortable, showed her figure didn't expose too much or too less skin it was perfect... She looked like she just walked out of a dream. Her dress was red and went down to her knees with a swishy movement. Red was definitely her color. The sleeves cut off at her shoulders. Her hair cascaded down the back in a wave. (A/N): use your imagination I know u can do it and I'm not to good at describing dresses because I don't wear dresses so please excuse the whole description if it sucked...Nancy is next don't hurt me too bad I don't think I can bear it.  
  
Nancy chose 2 dresses a sky blue one that went down to her ankles and made her look like a bridesmaid in a wedding. She tried on a dark green dress this one was the same make as Jamie's except green and it made her look magnificent. It went well with her strawberry blonde hair. The guys will be thrilled.  
  
Now what are we suppose to do the girls went shopping and left us here. Joe sat down on his bed with a pout on his face. Frank sat in the chair next to their small table. We could always go see what Dad is up to. "Great let's go!"  
  
They walked to Mr. Hardy's room and knocked on the door. Mr. Hardy opened the door "Hello sons." He opened the door wider so they could come in. "Hey dad, so what have u found out about the case?"  
  
"I learned that Barney was in Mexico for a couple of days. And while he was in Costa Rica there was a robbery at a museum seems they are missing a piece of crystal jewel. It belonged to a queen or something. Not quite sure. They haven't found the jewel or anything. It is worth about 1 million dollars. For some reason I believe Barney had something to do with it and he may have had an accomplice. Why I wonder did he decide to come on the cruise I have no idea, but it must have been because of the jewel.  
  
"How big is the jewel?" Frank asked. It's about the size of a button maybe bigger, all I know so far is that it is white. I haven't exactly seen it. "Damn, that is small and how did they not expect to lose it if it was that small?" Joe said sarcastically.  
  
"They had it in a museum with guards all over the place. It was in a glass case with all the queens jewels, but what troubles me is why they didn't take the rest of them." "Did you check Barney's room and luggage that he brought onto the ship"? "Yes and I looked for secret compartments within his luggage. I came up empty handed."  
  
"Really? Well we suspect that he had trashed Jamie and Nancy's room looking for something, but they told us nothing was missing. So... what if he didn't intend to take anything, but to.... hide something. Joe looked at Frank incredulously. "You really think it could be in there somewhere." Don't know the only way to find out is go and look." Frank said.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Review review REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I know it probably wasn't my best work, but I must KNOW if it was good enough...................... "eyebrows bounce up and down" what will happen next? Eh? 


	9. missing!

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews.... and I liked that one from anonymous and proud to be one...LOL!! That was so hilarious...ok on to the story and Lady Emily, thank u for telling me about the separator things I totally forgot about those....and I haven't exactly got to read this over but my bff is bugging me so I must post it and here it is don't forget to tell me what u think!!!!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nancy and Jamie purchased their dresses for the ball for that night. They were so excited!  
  
"Hey, Nancy do you think you can take my dress back to the room for me?"  
  
"Sure, no problem. Why?"  
  
"Well I told Brian I would meet him by the restaurant for lunch and I'm running sort of late and I don't want to keep him waiting."  
  
"Say no more and hand over that dress." Nancy said giggling.  
  
"Okay thanks Nancy you're the greatest!"  
  
"Wait! Don't forget that we have dinner with the Hardy's before the ball."  
  
"I won't don't worry. Bye!"  
  
Jamie ran off towards the restaurant that was all the way on the other side of the boat. Nancy continued onto the room and went in. She carefully hung the dresses into the closet. She clicked the TV on and watched a movie called A Walk to Remember. She was in tears by the end. She looked at her picture of Ned. "Ned I wish you had came with me on this cruise it would have been wonderful to have you here with me and then the phone rang. Nancy quickly blew her nose on a tissue and wiped her tears away. She picked it up and listened. "Oh no! Are you absolutely positive that he was involved? The voice on the line "I'm positive we just caught him." "Okay I'll be right there."  
  
Nancy hung up and grabbed her room key and left.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
The three Hardy's made their way to the bridge to find Captain Bangle to see if they could borrow the key to get into that room. He got up and opened a cabinet full of keys every room number had two spare keys on a hook except one.... and that one was Nancy and Jamie's old room. "Captain Bangle where is the other key?" Joe asked. "What do you mean?" "Well all of the hooks have two keys except that one." Oh yes, I don't know. We lost it some time ago. We never found it." "Luckily we have an extra." And he handed it to Frank. (A/N): They have keys for the guests already. These are spares and aren't used for the guests. It's for if the guest accidentally locks themselves out of their room or if the lose their first key. Just so there was no confusion about that.  
  
They walked down the stairs and towards the girl's old room. Frank inserted the key and was about to open the door, when they heard thumps coming from the room. Like someone was searching the room for something! Frank quietly turned the key in the lock and slowly opened the door. They peeked in and to their complete and utter SURPRISE STOOD BRIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What the-?" He kept searching the room and didn't notice because his back was to them. He was muttering to himself  
  
"Where is it. That stupid bastard I can't believe he went after Jamie. That pathetic fool got himself caught. "I thought she had found the key to the room," he said.  
  
"But no when he was running to keep from getting caught the bastard happened to find the key and put it back in its original spot prior to getting captured. I have to find that jewel before I get caught." Frank, Joe, and Fenton looked at each other and smirked.  
  
They just got a full confession out of him without any demanding or forcing. 'This is a good day.' Fenton Hardy thought.  
  
"AHA!!! I found it!" Brian pulled the white jewel out of a square hole in the wall. He pulled it out and held it high enough for the Hardy's to see. It was a milky white and it shined rainbow colors when held into the sunlight. He slid the panel back in place hiding the hole and stood up. He didn't have time to turn around. Joe tackled him to the ground making Brian drop the jewel. Fenton Hardy picked it up and said, "What should we do with him and this?"  
  
"I'll call Bangle and Nancy." Frank put in the calls. Nancy was the first to arrive. "What happened? Are you sure it's him?" Brian sat on the bed in defeat. "We're sure Nancy that it is him." Joe said. "When captain Bangle gets here we will explain everything." Nancy sat down at the table.  
  
"Jamie! What about Jamie? How do we tell her? Oh no..."  
  
"What?" Frank asked. Nancy looked Brian in the eye.  
  
"What were you planning to do with Jamie? Where IS SHE?" Joe and Frank looked at each other. Joe shook his head. "Nancy what are you talking about?"  
  
"Jamie she was suppose to meet Brian for lunch. She left me at the boutique two hours ago. I haven't seen her since. She would have been back by now. Don't you think?" Brian laughed. "You really think I would hurt her? If you do then your crazy! She never made it to our lunch date. I waited, but she never came."  
  
"LIAR! You know where she is. I know you do. Now tell us." Nancy accused.  
  
Brian just laughed. Captain Bangle came in and assessed the situation. "Dad, Frank I'm going to go find Jamie you can fill Captain Bangle on what's going on." "I'm going too." Nancy stood up from her chair. "Okay then let's go" Joe and Nancy went on deck. "Now where should we look?" Nancy asked.  
  
"There are a million different places to look. She could be anywhere." Joe complained. "Well then we'll just have to look let's start with the restaurant, see if anyone saw or heard anything." "Alright let's go!"  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie groaned. The pounding in her head hurt like hell. Her feet and hands were tied with rope. A blindfold covered her eyes, while a gag was in her mouth. 'No use screaming' Jamie thought. 'How did I get here again? Oh yes now I remember someone hit me in the back of the head, but who?  
  
It all started to flood back into her mind. 'Brian told me he wanted to tell me something. He led me into a narrow way, a narrow walkway between the buildings?' Jamie thought and shook her head. He opened a door to the left...and told me to go in. He was behind me! It was Brian he hit me in the back of the head, but why?' I thought he cared for me, hell I only knew him for two days...guess people aren't always what they seem even when they tell you to your face. How could I have been so gullible to believe him? I shouldn't have done that to Joe, it wasn't fair to him. I have to get out of here. I wonder how long I have been in here?'  
  
Jamie's hands were tied in back of her. She sat up and leaned against the wall. 'I have to get this blindfold off, but first I have to move my hands in front of me,' she thought. She moved her arms under her until she was sitting on them and then under her legs. She looped her arms over her feet and it made it a lot more comfortable. Next her blindfold, she grabbed that and pulled it off, along with the gag.  
  
"Okay," she said, "that's better." She couldn't see anything it was dark very very dark. She wasn't sure where she was and she was afraid. The ropes were cutting into her ankles and cutting off the circulation. Her hands were tied tight and they dug into her wrists. She reached down to untie her legs, but soon realized she wasn't going to get far. Now she knew why the rope was cutting into her. There was wire wrapped around her legs and the rope covered it. The rope she could get off, but the wire was another story. Her eyes became accustomed to the dark and she could see well. She was in some kind of old storage room or something.  
  
The door!!! She scooted towards it and every time she moved to another spot it hurt. Her fingers were numb from the rope and wire. She reached it with one last push from her feet. She cried out and felt something wet on her sock. Blood. The wire had cut her. She sat against the door thinking. She could reach the knob, but the knob wouldn't turn. "Noooo!!! It's locked! Jamie was starting to panic. She couldn't get out.  
----------------------------------------------------  
oh great what is going to happen next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U'll see but this story is far from ending..........................review!!!!!! review!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. An escape, and Ned's secret

ALL RIGHT!!!! HERE IT IS AT LAST!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol been very busy the past couple of months...so read and tell me watcha think...of course...I might be off on some things and the grammar just ignore it lol...the good thing is that I'm posting hehe... K read I'm done

-------------------------------------------------

Nancy and Joe looked everywhere they couldn't find Jamie. They asked people by the pool, by the restaurant, by the gym, and people on deck.

"Joe where else can we look?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know we've looked everywhere..."

"Wait we didn't look in the restaurant."

"Nancy why would she be in the restaurant."

"No, no. She wouldn't be in the restaurant, but someone might have seen something."

"I guess we could look although we might not find anything."

"I know, but.... I just want to find her, she was my responsibility!"

"What do you mean your responsibility?"

"Do you know how old Jamie is?"

"18" "No, she's 17, she's not a legal adult until next week... this was her birthday present."

"Well I'm 17 too."

"Yeah, but it's a little different, you know how to handle being kidnapped and dangerous situations she doesn't."

"Nancy we will find her don't worry."

"Oh, Joe I really hope so."

"Me too." Nancy and Joe walked into the restaurant. They began questioning people and waitresses. They were about to give up when Valerie (you know that chick Joe asked to the ball then broke the date) was leaving because her shift was over.

"Valerie have you seen Jamie?"

"Jamie? That one girl who hangs out with her all the time." Valerie said pointing at Nancy.

"Yeah her."

"Oh, I saw her a couple of hours ago she met some and they went over by the storage area where they keep the machinery and all that. Joe looked at Nancy.

"Let's go! Oh, yeah thanks Valerie."

"No problem." Nancy and Joe found it and groaned in dismay. There were several doors on both sides. "How fun." Nancy said sarcastically. Door after door. Open close, open close, open close. 'Thump, thump, thump!'

"What's that?" Joe ran towards the door that the noise was coming from. The thumping stopped. Joe tried the knob...locked.

"Joe the lock is old maybe you can kick the door in."

"Maybe." He tested the door. "I can do it."

'Pound bang' Joe kicked in the door, it was dark and musty inside. Joe looked around "There's nothing here, but boxes and machines...."

"Alright.... then I guess she isn't here." "What's that?"

"What's what?" "That on the floor."

"I don't know I can't see it."

"Do you have a flashlight?" Nancy pulled out her mini flashlight and handed it to Joe. He turned it on and shined it onto the liquid, it was red and smeared onto the concrete as if something had been dragged. "Nancy." "Yeah?"

"Do you think that's blood?" "Joe..."

"Jamie! Jamie are you in here!!" Silence. Joe followed the blood smeared trail...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Thump, thump, thump' She stopped. Footsteps!! 'I have to hide Bryan might be coming back. Perhaps to get rid of her for good! No, she wasn't going to let him. She got on her elbows and quickly dragged herself away from the door and slid softly behind the crates and tapped against them, it was enough to knock off a pair of pliers off the top of the crate pile. The pliers fell and hit her on the head. Jamie felt blackness surround her and there was a crash then silence.

--------------------------------------------------.

He followed it until it ended by a crate. "Nancy! It's Jamie"

"I'll go get the doctor!"

"Ok, I'll stay with Jamie." "I'll be back as soon as possible." Nancy said running out the door.

Joe looked at Jamie's dirty face and scraped legs. He could've stopped this! If he had only asked her instead, none of this would've happened. He carefully examined the wire, which had cut her. He picked up the pair of pliers and he clipped the wire and removed it from her wrist and ankles. He found a cloth and soaked up water nearby at a rusty sink. He went back over to her and gently dabbed her forehead. He checked her ankle to make sure it was no longer bleeding. He softly cleaned her face. She stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up at him, but said nothing. "Are you okay?"

"I am now."

The silence was unbearable he kissed her. She didn't hold back, nor pull away. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

He slowly pulled away and smiled "Well my my my aren't we feisty this morning. For a damsel in distress you sure aren't distressed."

"Oh so u want distressed eh? I'll give you distressed" she teased. "Really now?" "Yes really." "Ah help me he's hurting me, someone help!" She said playfully. He grinned and kissed her again. The door opened and they quickly pulled away. Nancy, and the doctor entered. The doctor checked Jamie and said that she needed some rest and to relax the next few days. Jamie nodded. The doctor left.

"Can you stand?" Nancy asked. "Yes." "No!" Jamie looked at Joe.

"Fine let's see it." Jamie carefully shifted her weight onto her feet and stood. She fell. "

Told u she couldn't." Joe picked her up off the floor and cradled her against him. Jamie didn't object it's what she had planned. Nancy said, "I'm going to go find Frank and see what's going on."

"Alright, I'll take Jamie back to her room, so she can rest." Joe carried Jamie to her room. On the way Jamie saw the chick that broke up with Frank and some guy that seemed vaguely familiar, like she's seen him somewhere before...They seemed to be in love though.

'No,' she thought, 'I don't even know where I could possibly know him from.' They entered the room and Joe set her on the bed. He went into the bathroom and got the first aid kit to clean her cuts. At his touch she shivered. He didn't notice. "OW!" Jamie quickly withdrew her ankle from his grasp. "Sorry." He stuck out is hand. "What?" "I'm not done." "Oh." He cleaned her cut ankle, while Jamie looked around the room bored.

She was looking at Nancy's pictures on her nightstand. There was one of her father and Hannah, one of her, Jamie, Frank and Joe, then the other one was with her boy friend...Jamie stopped. That guy in the picture was the one smooching on Frank's ex-girlfriend! Jamie gasped. "OMFG." She whispered. Joe looked up confused.

"That guy in the picture that's Nancy's boy friend? "Yes." "Seriously?" "YES"

"Didn't she say he was back at college doing exams and stuff?" "I think so why?" Because he's on THIS cruise. I saw him with that that CHICK!!" "What chick?" "Franks ex-girl friend!!!"

"You can't be serious." "I am!" She got up and limped out of the room toward the stairs, carefully she limped up the stairs. "Jamie! I think your crazy! Ned would never..."

He trailed off as he saw whom Jamie pointed at. There they were Callie Shaw and Ned Nickerson holding hands giving little kisses to each other at a time, and Ned whispering in her ear. He couldn't believe it! Nancy was still with Ned!

"That lying SON OF A B-" Jamie pulled Joe back down the stairs before he could finish his sentence.

"We have to tell Nancy and Frank!"

"Joe I think that Frank already knows." "WHAT?"

"Well you said it yourself he never told you why he and Callie broke up. Maybe he found out or something and dumped her."

"Let's find Frank and confront him about it."

"Yes, but we have to make sure that Nancy does not find out."

"The ball is tonight." "Yeah, so." "I have to get ready!"

"But...but the doctor said you had to take it easy." Joe Hardy if you think I'm going to miss a night out with you your crazy!" Jamie stopped suddenly realizing what she had just said. She blushed and turned away. He turned her to face him and kissed her. She didn't object.

"I want you to go, but I want you to take it easy ok?" Jamie smiled. "Ok." She kissed him this time more affectionate than the last. The kisses became deep and longing. Joe gently pushed her on the bed, not breaking the lip lock. And got on top of her. The door opened and Nancy and Frank walked in. Nancy stopped mid-giggle. Joe had jumped up and Jamie sat up quickly. "Joe!" Frank said shocked. "What?"

"Well um...anyways Nancy could you get me something to eat please I'm not really up to it." Jamie gave a weak smile. "Seems like you are." "Please Nancy."

"Sure ok."

"Actually," Frank said. "I can go with y-"

"Actually I need Frank to help figure out what suit I should wear to the dance." "What?"

I'm sure you can do that yourself Joe."

"No, I need your opinion on one."

"It's ok Frank I can go by myself." Nancy left the room. Joe checked the door to make sure she was gone. "Ok, she's gone?"

"What's going on?"

"Frank maybe you should take a seat. We need to ask you some questions."

-----------------------------------

R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! was it good? was it bad??? i must know!!! but i posted eh what about that at least i posted right?? lol


	11. The Truth

Ok took me a few weeks not bad eh? Thanks for the reviews!!! I liked them and yeah…39 reviews for 10 chapters I must admit that's pretty good. Woohoo maybe I'll get closer to 50!! U know I love u all!! Lol don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!!! JUST JAMIE and all the others…not Joe or Frank or Nancy or Mr. Hardy ok forget all that AND READ!!!

…………………………..

Joe picked up the phone and spoke in a hush whisper so that neither Frank nor Jamie. He hung up and sat down next to Jamie.

"Frank, what really happened between you and Callie?"

"I told you already Joe it's none of your business."

"Yes, but you only say that because it involves Nancy." Frank looked at them in bewilderment. "How did you know?"

"We'll tell u what we know if you tell us what you know."

"Fine, Callie and I broke up…we had a fight, that's all."

"That's not all," said Joe, "you know it's not."

"Ok, she caught me." "Caught you doing what?"

"Joe do you remember Callie's friend Lori?" Joe nodded.

"Well Callie walked in on me and Lori when we were in the bedroom, but she knew nothing had gone on. She picked a fight with me and seemed all to eager to break up. So I got a little suspicious and when I went to pick up my stuff at her house I was looking for one of my books that I had let her borrow. I found a letter…a love letter, it was from-." "Ned." Jamie finished.

"Yeah. At first I couldn't believe it, but then I saw the phone bills on her desk Nickerson was all over them and so was his college number. I can't tell Nancy. I don't want to hurt her anymore than it had hurt me to know. "And if you don't tell her she'll eventually find out."

"Jamie I have no intention of telling her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Frank what you say about Ned and Callie is true, but Nancy has a right to know!" "If you don't tell her then I WILL."

The door opened and Nancy walked in with Mr. Hardy following. "TELL ME WHAT? What is GOING ON and don't TELL ME NOTHING because I know there's something going on." Joe sighed with exasperation, "Why does everyone keep walking in!"

"It's called a lock Joe."

"Yeah I know that, but DAD!" Joe gave his dad a dirty look. Mr. Hardy pointed at Nancy and slid his finger across his throat and mouthed "SCARY." And left.

" I got suspicious when your father showed up and when I wanted to come back he tried to prevent me; I knew something was going on."

"Well uuuummm… I was trying to get them to tell me what they were getting me for my birthday and what you were getting me, but no luck they wouldn't tell me. So let's go get ready for the dance and took Nancy by the arm and dragged her out of the room. She stopped when she suddenly realized that they were just in their room. "Oops." She turned around and walked back in. "JOE, FRANK OUT." She said giggling.

"Awwww…." Joe and Frank walked out the door with their heads down. Jamie closed the door and locked it. Nancy and Jamie did up their hair and put on make up. Jamie checked her ankle and put on a new bandage. They checked their reflection in the mirror. They were beautiful.

"Joe and Frank should be arriving soon."

"Jamie what you said you were doing earlier was that true?"

"About me wanting to know what I was getting for my birthday. Yeah…"

"Ok."

"Wait actually Nancy I think you should know Ca-."

There was a knock on the door. "Hold on. I'll open the door for Frank and Joe then you can tell me." She got up and opened the door. Frank and Joe looked like penguins in their suits, but…very cute penguins.

"So everyone ready?" Frank asked. "Actually Jamie was just about to tell me something." Nancy said. "Oh really?" Joe quirked an eyebrow. "Well she's just going to have to wait because I have to show her something." Joe went over to Jamie and offered her is arm. She shrugged at Nancy and mouthed "later." Then Frank and her were alone.

"Nancy I think I should tell you something before we go. You should sit down.

----------------------------------------

"Joe what are you doing! Where are we going?" Jamie squealed.

"Um…close your eyes."

"ok."

She closed them and he steered her closer to the railing and faced her toward it.

"Ok open your eyes."

She opened them to see a magnificent view of the sun setting beyond the oceans surface. It was like the first day they had met only better. They were standing in front of the boat. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out of it…it was a gold locket and engraved on the front of it read: _You'll always be mine. _Inside the locket was a little tiny picture of him.

"Hold me close to your heart." (LOL no, he's not conceited.) She stared at it open mouthed, "I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do."

He put his hands over hers and took the locket from her. He put it around her neck, "You look beautiful." Jamie blushed.

"I could say the same thing about you." Jamie hugged him and kissed him on the lips, but didn't let go of him.

"Joe what does this mean, I mean our relationship?"

"I guess this makes you my girlfriend. Jamie smiled.

"That's what I was hoping."

"Well you got your wish and I got mine."

"Let's go see how Nancy is doing. I hope she doesn't take it to hard."

"Wait Frank's telling her what he knows?"

"Yeah."

"I have a feeling she won't want to go out tonight." Joe took Jamie's hand in his and started to walk back to the room, but then he stopped and turned around. Jamie looked at him confused. He pulled her to him and kissed her ever so gently.

"Guess what else this means." Joe said in her ear.

"What?"

"I get to kiss you whenever I want."

"Well then stop talking and kiss me." So he kissed her. (MAKE-OUT SESSION!!! JK)

They heard a cough behind them and pulled apart. Callie and Ned were standing behind them. "What?"

"Do you mind you're in our spot?"

"Your spot?"

"Yes our spot, that's where Ned proposed to me." Callie smirked.

Jamie looked at Ned and said, "Of everything Nancy told me about you Ned I'd figure you were a really cool guy see a COOL GUY just not BOYFRIEND MATERIAL. If I were you Ned I would have broke up with Nancy and told her the truth instead of acting like you're there for her!! Every time I see you with this…slut I think that your hurting yourself more than your hurting Nancy, but your only hurting her more than you think because she has no idea and your about to break her heart when she finds out and I'll tell you this SHE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU and if she does I think SHE'S CRAZY."

Jamie took a deep breath and clenched her fist and took a step towards him menacingly. "Whoa Jamie. Calm down." Joe stepped on front of her so she couldn't get at Ned. Callie was no longer smirking instead she was scowling.

"You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut." Ned said. "So what if Nancy doesn't know it's not my fault she never wanted to see the truth, she knows our relationship has gone down the drain."

This time Callie spoke, but it wasn't her normal voice it was a hurt and angry voice. " You haven't broke up with Nancy? You told me you had before you came on the cruise with me. You promised me, but you lied about it why?! You STILL LOVE HER DON'T YOU"? He turned to Callie and gently grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Callie, I will always love Nancy, but I can't love her as much as I love you because you have my heart and the fire died between me and Nancy a long time ago. I've moved on and I love you now and no one else. They kissed then under the bright night sky. Jamie snorted in disgust, "Let's go back to the room, maybe later on we'll find our own spot."

She grabbed Joe by the arm and dragged him back to the room. She opened the door and found Nancy and Frank making out on the BED. Jamie and Joe looked at each other. He didn't tell her! Making sure they didn't let anything slip they freaked out.

"Frank! Nancy still has a boyfriend." Nancy looked down guiltily and Frank just looked at Joe.

"Joe why don't you just mind your own business. What I do with Nancy is none of yours!"

"Oh, so what Callie does with Ned is none of her business! She has a right to know!" Joe said defiantly.

"And now she does." Jamie said calmly. She looked at them all one at a time.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're lying to me."

Frank went over and sat next to her holding her hands in his.

"Nancy I'm sorry you had to find out like this I-."

"You knew and you didn't tell me! How long have you known?"

"Well I've known for about five months. FIVE MONTHS and all this time you couldn't TELL ME. I've been with Ned when I wanted to be with you!" Nancy was now in tears.

Although she didn't know everything that was going on she obviously figured some of it out. Frank tried to comfort her, but she had pulled her hands away and was backing away from him.

"I'm calling Ned tomorrow and don't you dare touch me. Jamie let's go."

Jamie gave Joe a pleading look and followed Nancy out into the cold night. They walked until they were at the ballroom entrance and stopped.

"Nancy I'm really sorry."

"It's ok I've known for a while that we no longer were the same people and that it was going to end. I didn't think it would be so bad, but apparently I was wrong." Nancy sniffled.

"I'll be fine." Jamie gave Nancy a hug.

"Nancy…. Ned's been cheating on you with Callie…he asked her to marry him. And …he's on this cruise with her." Jamie held her breath waiting for Nancy to loose it. But Nancy didn't say anything because she was staring at a couple that had just walked into the ballroom.

------------------------------------------------------

"Joe I can't believe you told Nancy!"

"Well if you had I wouldn't have had to!"

"Well now she's angry at me because of you!"

"She's mad at you because of you, not because I told her about Ned and Callie. You can't blame your mistakes on me!"

"You're out of line Joe!"

"Am I?"

"You know what Joe forget you!"

"Forget you too! I'm going to the ball I owe Jamie a dance. As for you, do whatever the hell you want you seem to be good at it!" Joe slammed the door closed. Frank leaned against the wall everything was falling apart.

----------------------------------------------------------

LOL I don't mean to be rude or anything but I love that part after Callie and Ned kiss Jamie's like… let's go find our own spot I'm sorry but I think it's hilarious…lol I'm weird hehehehe REVIEW!!!! $gives puppy dog eyes$ u know u want to…


	12. a dance, a confrontation, a new love

OK OK I'm alive I admit it! And updating! Thank u for the reviews! I enjoy them. As u have noticed it's been a while…ok a long time since I updated. I got a little case of writer's block you must all know how that goes. I been pretty busy too. I really gotta just take a day off and write the rest of this story or something cuz I got some new ideas for some other stories. This chapter is a little short. So I hope u like it either way. I can't put the um like breaker thing on the story it's not working so. i'm sure you can figure it out and i'm not that great at grammar so give me a break lol enjoy!

Jamie watched Nancy intently to see her reaction. Nancy made no sign on her face of anger or sadness that Jamie could read. She was staring at the entrance where Callie and Ned had just gone through.

"Nancy." Nancy held up her hand walked calmly towards the doors. Jamie followed cautiously behind her.

Nancy gave her ticket to the door guard (whatever those dudes are called lol.) Jamie did the same. The ballroom was decorated with streamers of white and red. Multiple tables surrounded the dance floor, which was located in the middle of the room. There was an appetizer and punch table near the back of the room. The dance was in full swing and the dance floor was crowded with people.

Nancy strolled over to an empty table and sat down. Nancy turned her chair towards the dance floor and observed the couples on the dance floor.

She found the pair she was looking for and fixed her eyes on them like a cat waiting to pounce on its meal.

"I'm going to go get us some…snacks. Do you want anything Nancy?"

"No thanks Jamie."

"Ok."

Jamie went over to the table and filled a plate with some chips and was reaching for the dip when she felt a hand making its way around her waist. Startled she nearly jumped a foot in the air WITH HIGH HEELS ON and lost her balance. She fell forward about to hit her face into the ballroom floor. She closed her eyes as the floor seemed to get closer, but she never hit the ground. Apparently whoever had grabbed her waist stopped her from hitting the floor because she opened her eyes and she was a foot from the ground.

She struggled to get out of the grasp of whoever had a hold on her waist. Whoever it was had a very firm grip and was refusing to let her go. The music was extremely loud and not able to tell the person to let her go. She twisted around in the grasp of her mystery man and gasped in anger. It was Joe. He was saying something but she couldn't hear him.

"WHAT?" He moved closer to her and put his mouth to her ear.

"I said you shouldn't attack your rescuer."

"Ha! If u hadn't snuck up on me like that I wouldn't have a reason too."

"Aw, did I scare the wittle girl?" He said laughing.

"Oh. I'll teach you little BOY."

"I would like to see u try." He teased.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. She weaved her way through the people to the middle.

She pulled Joe closer and put her arms around his neck and whispered, "I'll show you."

He smirked, "Sure you will."

She kissed Joe lightly on the cheek and moved her body to the beat with his. He slowly moved his hand southward. Jamie rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and set it back on her waist.

"I don't think so."

"Aw, you know you want it."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"So you're going to play hard to get, eh?" Jamie giggled.

Joe looked at her. "What?"

"Haven't you noticed you've already got me?"

"Yes, but still." She rested her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes as a slow song began to play. Suddenly she remembered that she left Nancy sitting at the table all alone.

"Oh, no." Jamie groaned.

"What? What's wrong now?"

"I left Nancy by herself. I should go make sure she's okay because she saw Callie and Ned together. I'm worried about her."

Jamie pulled away from Joe, but Joe snatched her back into his arms.

"She's fine."

"How do you know?"

"I know because she's right over there visiting with Callie and Ned."

"What!" Jamie turned around and Joe grabbed her waist and rocked his body in sync with hers. Jamie leaned back into his body.

"I see her now; I wonder what's going on. Callie looks a little upset. Hhmm….Nancy's leaving and Ned is following her."

"I wouldn't know I'm hypnotized by the beautiful woman I'm dancing with."

"Joe you are such a suck up."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Absolutely nothing. Come on my feet are in pain. I got to sit down these heels are killing me."

She half dragged half led Joe off the dance floor. Jamie pulled off her heels and set them on the table.

"I'm never wearing high heels again." Callie suddenly appeared out of no where and looked disgustedly at Jamie.

"I can't believe you told her about us! Now she's going to try and steal him from me! This is your entire fault! Stupid bitch thanks a lot!"

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes, I'm done!"

"Good because if you haven't noticed you have a little something right here in your teeth." Jamie indicated. Callie glared at her and stalked off.

"I hope Nancy will be alright."

"She'll be fine don't worry."

"If you say so."

Meanwhile, Frank was back in the room trying to figure out what he should do.

'Why should my night get ruined because of Nancy?' Frank thought.

'Oh yeah it's because I love her that's why. Should I go after her? Does she really need me right now? Hmmm…' Frank jerked open the door and strode upstairs towards the ball.

"Nancy why did you drag me away from Callie?"

"Ned if you haven't noticed we need to talk!"

"Nancy there is nothing to talk about." Ned sighed. "I'm with Callie now and that's that."

"OMG NED you cheated on me and you're telling me there is nothing to talk about."

"Exactly."

"Ned just tell me why you did it. Why did our relationship end up like this? Why did you do this to me?"

"Well if you insist on me telling you I will. If you don't think for a second that I don't know what's happened between you and Frank, you got another thing coming!"

"What about me and Frank! Nothing has ever happened between me and Frank!"

"Oh really. You think that I don't see it. Every time you're around him you look at him the way you use to always look at me. You are always involved in cases with him. When you talk about him your eyes light up and a smile comes to your face. YOU LOVE HIM. You never loved me and you know it."

"Ned if I didn't love you why would I be here asking you, why you did what you did?"

"You know what Nancy I don't know, but I need to get back to Callie."

"So that's it then we're done!" she yelled after him as he walked off.

"YES!" He replied and then he was gone. Nancy stood there and suddenly fell onto a heap on the deck. She started to cry. Everything she was feeling came out and she couldn't help it. She heard footsteps behind her. She didn't care; she just wanted them to leave her alone. The footsteps stopped and the owner of them sat down next to her.

The person gently picked up her hand and held it. She knew that touch. She would always remember it.

"Frank…"she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Ssshhh. I'm sorry too."

"Frank."

"Hm?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too Nancy."

"Can you hold me?"

"Yeah." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her forehead. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're going to be alright, I'm here now. I'm going to take you back to your room."

He picked her up and cradled her against his chest. She trembled in his arms and more tears fell down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder. He carried her into the room and set her on the bed.

"Alright I'm going to leave you alone now. You are probably still upset with me and it would be best….if I went to my own…room…" Nancy had grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed.

"Nancy what are you?" Nancy put her finger to his lips.

"Ssshhh." Their lips met and their love was sealed.

After dancing for what seemed like hours Jamie and Joe headed back towards Jamie and Nancy's room. Joe and Jamie stopped in front of the door. Jamie kissed Joe on the lips. She put the key in the lock and was about to turn it when she spotted a piece of paper on the floor. "Hhmm….what's this?" She picked it up and read:

Jamie spend the night in Joe's room. Frank is comforting me and I'll be ok. I'll tell you about what happened tomorrow. You know I love you but…GO AWAY! Oh yeah…Frank put some of your clothes in their room so you have no excuse to come in and your accessories.

Joe read it over "Sheesh. She really doesn't want you in there right now."

"Comforting eh? I'd really like to know how he's comforting her."

She looked at Joe and smiled, "but I don't really want to walk in on something that I really don't want see." She pulled her key out and grabbed Joe's arm.

"Let's go." Jamie's suitcase was in the room packed with ALL HER CLOTHES.

"I have a feeling she doesn't want me to stay in the room with her anymore." Jamie grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom while Joe changed in the room. She pulled her high heels off and rubbed her feet.

Jamie sighed "That's so much better." She changed into shorts and a t-shirt and brushed her teeth. (And whatever else she needed to do.) She went into the room and Joe was laying on the bed…A/N there's only one bed unfortunately…hehe. (They got a one bed bedroom u know what I mean)

"Joe?"

"Hm?"

"Um...Where do I sleep?"

"Oh. Here you can have the bed. I'll take the floor."

"No, I couldn't do that, it's your room, and I'll take the floor."

"No, no I insist."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well I mean we could both sleep in the bed we'll just stay on our own sides."

"Yeah…that sounds like a good idea let's try it."

"Ok."

They both got in and turned their lamp lights off. Jamie and Joe laid there in the dark. Jamie moved her leg and accidentally bumped into Joe.

"Sorry."

"No problem." Joe moved his arm and hit Jamie in the stomach.

"Ow."

"Sorry." Jamie rubbed her stomach.

"Want me to kiss it?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Jamie laughed. "You are so not going to."

"Wanna bet?" Joe moved closer to her. She felt his arm snake around her waist. He lifted

her t-shirt up just a little bit.

"Does it hurt here?" He kissed her belly button. Jamie giggled, "No"

"What about…here." Another kiss.

"No."

Joe chuckled. "You're sneaky. You just want me to kiss you."

Jamie acted innocent. "I don't know what you mean."

"You don't? Do you know what happens to bad girls?"

"Nope."

"We'll I'm just going to have to show you." Joe pulled Jamie's shirt down and began tickling her furiously in the side. Jamie started laughing.

"Stop…..it….tickles!" Jamie gasped between fits of giggles. Joe just tickled her harder. She tried to get out of the bed, but Joe grabbed her around the waist to prevent her from getting away from him

. "Hehe. You're not going anywhere."

"If you say so." She lay down and snuggled against Joe. Joe ran his fingers through her hair as she fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you." Joe whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Then all was quiet and all you could hear was their breathing as they slept.

Story can be complete right there or I can do like 3 more chapters or an epilogue idk do u guys want me to continue on and carry this story a little farther? Review and tell me please. Thanks for reading if this is the last chapter of course lol. REVIEW REVIEW!


	13. fate, and destiny

Hey ppl I'm back! Ik I decided to keep writing, I would have posted sooner had my computer, not broke and if I hadn't started on another story and blah blah anyways thanks for the reviews I'm glad that I have ppl that like my story. So I will keep continuing until it comes to the right place to stop, and if I started writing another story and posting it on fan fiction would u guys read it? I had a little inspiration and I couldn't put the pen down, but it's not a Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys one, it's really just a regular story but I don't know where I should post it like what category oh well anyways here we go

**LINE HERE**

Nancy moaned. She cracked open one eye and looked around. She tried to shift her body around and realized she couldn't. There was an arm around her holding her protectively. She carefully removed Frank's arm and slid out from under it. She turned around and looked at his sleeping form. His breath was rising in and out of his chest. She loved him so, but had she done the right thing last night? She was distressed and emotional. All these thoughts of regret flooded into her mind.

"What have I done?" She whispered. She went into the bathroom and changed quickly. Nancy couldn't stand to be in the room any longer. Nancy took the stairs two at a time onto the deck. The cool ocean breeze met her at the top. Sighing with relief she rested her arms on the railing. She breathed in the fresh ocean air. The sun was rising above the dark blue sea. It was beautiful. Nancy had never seen anything like that back home. She liked the feeling of the breeze caressing her hair. It gave her a carefree feeling and she liked it…for the moment.

"Nancy?" Nancy swung around to face Frank. "Hey." He said closing the distance between them. He kissed her excitedly on the lips.

"Last night was the best night of my life; I've never felt so alive." Frank leaned his forehead against hers holding her hands with his.

"I love you." He kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I know you do." She spoke quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Nancy pulled away.

"I'm sorry…I just…don't know."

"Something tells me this has to do with last night. Nancy do you regret it? Are you ashamed because it was with me?"

"It happened so suddenly I didn't have time to think…I don't think it should've happened the way it did. Frank took a step back.

"No, no no don't get me wrong Frank it was wonderful, awesome, spectacular. I'm glad that it was you because I love you so much…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Frank if you haven't figured it out, we acted from our feelings for each other and it happened extremely fast that.."

"That?"

"We forgot to use protection." Frank's eyes widened.

"Oh…no…"

"Oh yes!"

"Nancy I'm sorry…"

"I'm not, but let's hope for the best shall we?"

"And what would be the best for you?"

"I truly don't know Frank," she turned back around facing the ocean, "Being pregnant would change my entire life and if I'm not, I am NEVER having sex again until I'm married."

"Don't worry Nancy I'll be here with you every step of the way."

"I hope so because I'm going to need you."

"I need you too." Frank came from behind her and circled her waist with his arms and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'll always be here."

"Only time will tell." She whispered.

"Only time will tell." He repeated kissing her hand. "Let's go back to bed it's still early."

Nancy looked at him warily.

"I'll keep my hands to my self, but I can't promise anything."

Nancy giggled and grabbed his hand dragging him back to the room. He settled himself on the bed once they had gotten into the room. Nancy climbed onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around her lovingly. Soon they had both fallen into a deep slumber.

**LINE HERE**

The clock digits changed to 12 PM. The curtain was drawn closed and the room was dark. Joe was laying on the edge of the bed. He twisted his body around and reached out to pull Jamie closer, but all he got was the sheets and blankets. Joe opened his eyes.

"Jamie?" He whispered. He sat up and looked around. Jamie was curled up in a blanket on the floor. Joe rolled off the bed onto the floor and scooted over to her and put his arms around her. He snuggled up next her. She was relaxed and breathing easily. Joe ran his fingers through her hair as he watched her sleep. Joe felt her body go rigid and tense. She immediately opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Joe please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"What you just did."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like people coming out of no where and scare the hell out of me."

"What I just did scared you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, sorry."

"Its fine, just don't do it again." Jamie said sleepily.

"You know it is 12 'o' clock in the afternoon right?"

"It is?"

"Yes, Jamie, which means it, is time for you to get up."

"In your dreams."

"Oh, no I have way better dreams then that."

He stood up over her.

"What do you think Nancy and Frank are doing?"

"Don't even think about trying to change the subject."

"I didn't think about it, I tried."

"I don't know what they are doing and frankly I don't want to know. All I care about is what we're doing."

"And what are we doing Joe?" Jamie said looking up at him from where she was laying on the floor.

"Well I'm about to make you get up."

"Oh, really? Do you think you can?"

"Yes, I do." He said giving her a sly grin. She narrowed her eyes. He leapt on top of her and tickled her furiously. Jamie laughed. "NOOOO! Stop! Evil! Evil!" She tried to get away, but she was laughing to hard to succeed. He smiled as he pinned her hands above her head.

"Now are you going to get up?" He asked. She shook her head breathing heavily.

"Well then I'm going to have to try a different tactic…hmm." She silently watched as he thought. About 15 seconds later. He lowered his mouth to hers. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers. His grip loosened on her arms and she slowly slipped out of his grasp. Before he knew it she was on top of him, giggling none the less. He groaned.

"I should've seen this coming."

"Well ya didn't."

"I noticed." He said as if stating the obvious.

"Yeah you did after I was on top of you." Suddenly she saw the position they were in. Her legs were straddling his hips. She looked at Joe who seemed to be comfortable with it, but she was not. Jamie climbed off him and went into the bathroom.

"Jamie?" He called after her. She shut the door and hit her head against it.

"Too soon." She whispered.

Joe looked at the door in confusion one minute they're joking and the next they aren't. He was fully aware that she was straddling him, but it's not like it was a big deal or anything. 'It was kind of nice.' He thought. He smacked himself with his hand. 'None of those thoughts, he told himself. Bad Joe bad! But it felt so good. So right. AAHHHH! STOP!' His mind refused to listen to him. 'I've only known her for what...3, 4 days? Oh well seems like I've known her forever…I want to know her forever. "Better thoughts that's good…OMG…I'm talking to myself and replying could this get any worse? Probably." He answered himself.

"Joe?" Jamie's voice came from behind the closed door.

"Yes?"

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"Uh…no of course not." Joe said searching through his drawer for clean clothes.

"Right." Jamie said stifling a laugh.

"Phew that was close." Joe said to himself. His eyes turned to slits.

"Aaaahhh…." He fell onto the bed and put his hands over his eyes.

"You're driving me crazy woman and I'm not even married to you!" He heard Jamie laughing in the bathroom.

"You think that's funny!" He jumped off the bed and pushed the door open, to reveal a partially naked Jamie. His eyes grew as wide as saucers. "oooooh. I mean oops!"

"Joe!" Jamie covered herself the best she could with the towel and threw a lotion bottle at him.

"AAAHHHH!" He ducked just in time. "Sorry."

"Do you MIND?" Jamie yelled her face turning bright red. Either from embarrassment or anger. Figure it out lol.

"I didn't think you were naked!"

"Well for your information it's a bathroom!"

"Well for your information beautiful it's called a lock!" He said closing the door as he walked out. Jamie locked it.

"There happy!"

"Yes!

'How are we going to survive in the same room for the rest of the trip?' Jamie thought turning on the shower and stepping under the hot water and closing the drape thing. 'He's going to drive me crazy…before it's over.'

**LINE HERE**

Ooooo guess ur going to have to read and review if u want to find out in the next chapter** wink wink**


	14. Young and in love will their lives chang...

Ok thanks for the reviews and I have to say that **nancy drew(one of my reviewers)** has a good point about Joe and Jamie being under aged and ya da ya da I was reading my story the other day and I kind of decided to change that so Frank and Nancy are 20 yrs. old and Joe is 19 and Jamie is going to turn 19 in like a couple more days. I think it's best for my story and I will be reposting my chapters so that my punctuation mistakes don't suck too bad cuz I found a lot. Yikes! It was horrible can't believe I made that many and I'm fixing it so there is more space in between when they're talking to each other so you guys can read it better. oh yeah DISCLAIMER i do not OWN Nancy joe or Frank JUST jamie. Don't forget to review!

Anyways I'm not going to make u guys wait for an eternity cuz I have a magnificent working computer! And I'm not about to turn my fanfic into a lemon so we'll just see bc Jamie and Joe BARELY know each other.

**LINE HERE**

Nancy and Frank decided that when they reached Hawaii that Nancy would see a doctor to find out if she was indeed pregnant or not. She didn't want to use the pregnancy tester because she wanted to be absolutely sure that she was or was not pregnant. The pregnancy testers aren't always accurate. Nancy and Frank didn't want to tell Jamie or Joe until they were absolutely sure that Nancy was pregnant. I mean what's the point in telling everyone if they didn't know for sure besides its best if no one knew, at least not yet. They would be reaching Hawaii in two days. Nancy had a condo picked out before they had left Mexico. So everything was all set to go all they had to do was rent a car.

Jamie had never been to Hawaii before and of course this was her first time on a boat. She was glad she didn't have a weak stomach or else this trip wouldn't have been so good. Nancy had called the room at 1 'o' clock to see if Jamie and Joe wanted to eat at the restaurant, which had become familiar since it's where they have been buying their food except they would be eating outside, so there they were eating… silently. They said their hellos when they sat down. So far it was an awkward silence, you could hear the ocean slapping up against the cruise liner. There were some sea gulls flying above.

Mr. Hardy had left suddenly on important business to an unknown destination. He had called Frank from his cell a couple hours ago to make sure that he knew. (A/N): entirely forgot about Mr. Hardy, now I won't have to worry about him, for a while.

Jamie's eyes wandered from Nancy to Frank to Joe. 'How boring,' she thought, 'hmm…Nancy seems a bit tense…I wonder what's wrong. Maybe I should ask her?' Frank's eyes kept avoiding hers. Joe seemed to be daydreaming. 'He better not be day dreaming about me, which would be totally embarrassing. I still can't believe he saw me half naked. Jamie felt her cheeks go warm, thankfully no one noticed. Jamie took a bite of her bagel and put it back down. She placed a hand on her locket that Joe had given her the night before without thinking. Jamie realized it and set her hand back on the table.

"Nancy are you okay? You don't look too well."

Nancy looked up from her eggs where she had been pushing them around her plate, not eating them.

"I'm fine Jamie, but thank you for asking."

"Are you sure, you like kind of pale, is it still about what happened last night with you and Ned? By the way…if you don't mind me asking what DID happen?"

"It's not important Jamie. I'll tell you later if you still want to know."

"Ok. Hey, Joe do you want to go work out at the gym?" Jamie asked.

"Alright, let's go."

Joe and Jamie stood up.

"Bye Frank! Bye Nancy! We'll see ya later!" Joe called as they began to walk away. Jamie waved good bye walking next to Joe. They made their way to the gym.

"I don't buy it."

"Nancy's story about being fine?"

"Right, Nancy says she is fine, but I mean you can totally tell that she isn't. Her tense presence and her non-talkativeness, there is definitely something going on. I don't understand why she would keep it from me. Nancy always used to tell me everything. I mean did you not notice how quiet it was this morning. It's weird like there is something going on that I don't know about. I can feel it. I just hope she tells me before I make her tell me."

"Frank was pretty quiet too. His mind wasn't there at the table. I'm going to have to agree with you."

They entered the gym and walked over to the punching bags. Jamie glanced around to see if there was anyone else in the work out area. She saw two guys lifting weights and a couple more people around. The two guys were Aaron and his brother Nick. 'I guess they decided to take Brian's advice after all.'

"I'll be right back Joe." Jamie said walking over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Jamie." said Aaron.

"Yo." Nick said from beside him.

"Why are you at the gym for? Two handsome guys like you; shouldn't you be in the bridge? Oh….wait you guys are trying to get some girls."

Jamie winked at them.

"I get it. I'll leave you guys alone so you can do your thang."

Jamie went back over to Joe. She began putting on the gloves and head gear.

He held the punching bag in place while she punched it and after a couple minutes she held it for him. It started to get boring.

"Joe you want to go a round?"

"Sure. I know how to box, but I don't want to mess up that pretty little face of yours."

"Awwww that's so sweet, but don't worry if you mess up my face I'll mess up your balls." Joe's eyes widened.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Jamie teased laughing. Joe shook his head and pulled on some gloves and head gear. She and Joe walked over to a mat. Jamie went to one corner and Joe walked to the opposite corner. Jamie put her hands up protect her face and Joe did the same. They approached each other with caution. He took a swing at her, only to hit air. She had ducked and drove her fist into his stomach with enough force to show that she wasn't going to lose easily. Joe took a quick step back when this happened.

"Oh so you want to fight like that eh? Well I can play dirty too." She swung at him and he took a couple steps back. There was no mercy in her eyes. 'Come to papa…'Joe thought. They circled the mat watching each others movement like a hawk. Jamie slipped her hands out of the gloves and ran at him in hopes of catching him off guard, but to no avail she found herself upside down slung over his shoulder. Joe had been prepared.

"Joe! No fair! Put me down." Jamie laughed. Joe smiled evilly and began spinning around with her over his shoulder. Thoroughly making her dizzy he set her down on her feet. Jamie's head was spinning, but tried to punch Joe anyways. He took a step back and she fell onto the floor in a heap. Joe removed his gloves and offered her a hand which she took. He began to pull her up, but she fell back still holding onto his hand dragging him down too. Jamie and Joe laughed. Jamie pushed Joe off her and sat up. She looked around at the people that had crowded over by the mats. Suddenly embarrassed she quickly stood up. They had been walking by and stopped to watch. She heard comments from the people around them.

"They're such a cute couple."

"I remember when we were their age, so young and full of life." Said a man as him and his wife walked by.

"Young and in love isn't it beautiful…"A woman commented wistfully.

"Can't do that anymore…"Said an old man to his wife.

Jamie blushed. The crowd began to disperse. Joe put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her into his arms.

"Ugh you're all sweaty." Jamie said wrinkling her nose. She tried to pull away.

"So are you." Joe said kissing the tip of her nose.

"Well you need a shower."

"So do you." Joe said smiling.

"Not as bad as you."

"Let's go back to the room and then go find Nancy and Frank."

"Ok."

They walked back to the room holding hands and bickering.

"I'll take a shower first and then I can call Nancy and Frank while you're in the shower." Jamie stated.

"Why do you get to have a shower first? I'm the one that needs it more you said so yourself."

"I'm the lady and ladies always go first."

Joe frowned. "You're no lady. You're MY lady."

Jamie giggled. "Sure I am."

Joe smirked. "Yes you are."

"It still makes me a lady, so the odds are in my favor."

"Hhhhmm… I have a better idea."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"We can take a shower together."

"I don't think so…but then we wouldn't have to fight over the bathroom…"

"See if we do it that way we both get what we want."

Jamie rolled her eyes and took off running down the hall. She slipped her key in the lock and opened the door. She rushed into the bathroom before Joe had a chance to get in before her. She locked the door.

"HA!"

"You cheated, you weren't supposed to run!"

"That's too bad for you! And I prefer to take my showers alone pervert!"

"I see how it is." Joe said pouting even though no one could see it.

He lay down on the bed and picked up a sports magazine and began to read.

Jamie turned the shower knob until she got warm water, slipped out of her clothes and stepped in. 'I wonder if he was serious….about the whole shower thing…that would be just AWKWARD. Oh well…' She washed up and washed her hair. Jamie turned the knob until the water shut off. She wrapped her towel around her and stepped out. "Great," she muttered, "I forgot to get my clothes." She groaned in dismay. 'That means their out there…' She wrapped the towel tighter around her and made sure nothing was showing. She unlocked the door and stepped into the room. Joe looked up from his magazine. She quickly walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. She could feel his eyes on her. She turned around and began to walk towards the bathroom door. Reaching the door she blushed and quickly shut it and changed.

Joe took a shower while Jamie called Nancy and Frank. Nancy suggested that they have some girl talk and that Frank had gone to the swimming pool to do a few laps. Joe came out of the bathroom just then dressed in shorts wearing no shirt…not to mention Jamie TRIED not to look, but damn not like he noticed. She watched as he went over to the dresser and grabbed a shirt. Man did he have a nice ass and those muscles... Jamie thought she was going to drool. His six-pack was nice…

"Jamie? Jamie are you there?" Nancy asked from the other line of the phone.

"Yeah I'm here. So we're going to meet her at my room and talk while Joe goes down to the pool to meet Frank. Correct?

Joe turned around. "I am?"

Jamie ignored him and said goodbye to Nancy. After she hung up she looked at Joe.

"Yes you are."

"Ok, but on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You have to give me a kiss and a hug."

"That's it?" Jamie asked suspiciously.

"No strings attached."

Jamie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick kiss and hugged him, but he refused to let go of her.

"You said I had to give you a kiss and a hug and then you would go."

"Yeah but I didn't say I was going to let you go." Jamie blushed.

"Nancy's going to be here soon."

"I don't care. I love you."

Jamie smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her this time longer than the first kiss.

He let go of her and opened the door where Nancy stood about to knock. She slipped past him into the room and he shut the door on his way out.

Nancy sat down on the bed. She looked like hell.

"Nancy, are you sure you're ok?" Nancy shook her head vigorously and sniffled.

"I have to tell you something and you have to promise me that you'll never make the same mistake no matter what the outcome turns out to be.

Jamie shook her head in understanding. "Ok I promise even though I don't know what I'm promising." Nancy told her what happened between her and Frank (not the details). Nancy also told her what had happened between her and Ned on deck. Nancy began to express her concerns between sobs.

"Jamie, I made a huge mistake and I don't know what to do. I may be pregnant and I'm scared to find out if it's true. I told Frank, but you know he doesn't know how much this is tearing me apart. I have my whole life ahead of me and I may have to live it raising a child. I don't know if I can do that. I would have no time for my life it would be completely centered on the child. I'm only 20! I have a ways to go before I'm ready to be a mother. I'm so confused." Nancy began to cry. Jamie sat down next to her best friend and held her.

"Sshhhh. Its ok you won't be alone. I'll be there to help you and so will Frank and Joe. Even your family will be behind you 100."

"I know."

Jamie hugged Nancy tightly. "Everything will be okay." Nancy nodded.

"Thanks Jamie."

"Anytime." Jamie looked out the small round window of the room.

'I just don't think I can keep that promise Nancy.' She thought to herself, 'I'm sorry.'

**TWO DAYS LATER**

The cruise ship made its way to the dock. All four of them stood on deck with their baggage. Joe was standing behind Jamie while she leaned into him. He rested his head on her shoulder taking in a whiff of her shampoo. Jamie reached up and laid her hand on the gold locket.

"We're almost there Joe."

He kissed her cheek. "We're going to have fun. I know it."

"Are you ready?" Frank asked Nancy standing beside her.

"Yes." Nancy blinked away tears. Was her life about to change forever?

**LINE HERE**

Sorry people you have to wait for the next chapter. Hehehe when they finally make it to land. R&R it's not brain surgery and i love all my reviewers they're great!


	15. cards, and storm

Ok. Thanks for the reviews they're great. Except for the assuming and hoping… what is going to happen to Nancy is she pregnant? Is she not pregnant? Anyways I had finals I had papers due and it's summer now and I'm having a hard time right now…my parents are in the middle of a divorce and it's really hard to concentrate on writing this story…. give me some ideas for the next chapter, like what u want to happen, some scenarios, what would suck if it happened…. if at all possible thanks.

**LINE HERE**

The ship docked and the passengers descended down the ramp onto land. Jamie slipped her backpack onto her back. She picked up her suitcase and followed Nancy and Frank with Joe walking behind her. They were greeted by women in hula skirts. They put leis around the visitor's necks.

"Welcome to Hawaii. Enjoy your stay." One of them said.

"We will." Jamie replied giving the woman a smile.

Frank went into the car rental agency and rented a 4-door blue Forenza. They piled into the car and drove to the condo Nancy had set up for them. Joe was in the front giving Frank directions. It was a short half hour drive to the location. They saw a little grocery store, some places to eat, and some small stores on the way. It was a condo near the beachfront and by the ocean on Makaha beach in Oahu. Nancy pulled out the key and unlocked the wooden door. There were other scattered condos around and a ways away from them. Nancy pushed the door open and revealed a spacious living room with tile floor. There was a medium sized T.V. against the wall and a coffee table in the middle of the room. They carried their bags and suitcases upstairs. There were two bedrooms and one bathroom. When they walked up the stairs the bathroom was to the right and a bedroom next to it and there was a room on the left and a balcony opposite the stairs and bathroom. Jamie claimed the bedroom that was next to the bathroom. Even though they were both fashioned the same and both had queen sized beds. It was only of a matter that who would sleep where. Nancy went into the opposite room and Frank followed. Jamie jumped onto the bed and rolled onto her back. Joe rolled his eyes and set his bags down and walked over to the window and opened it. Jamie got up and walked over to him.

"It's a great view."

"Yeah," replied Joe, "it is."

"So…Frank told you about Nancy?"

"Yep, it's not really hard to believe, but I don't want to worry about that. Race you to the beach!" Joe went down the stairs with Jamie close behind. He went through the kitchen door and threw open the double doors (French doors) and ran down the steps of the porch. No one was around to see this spectacle thank god. Joe pulled off his shoes and socks and then his shirt…..Jamie had already slipped out of her flip flops in the condo and was running barefoot after him. Jamie passed him giggling. She stopped once she was knee deep in the water and sighed with relief. Joe ran and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down into the water with him as he fell. Jamie squealed. She splashed Joe, who was laughing at her.

"Thanks a lot!"

"You're so welcome." He said swimming out a little farther. Jamie swam towards him. A wave of white foam pushed her back. She finally reached Joe who wasn't in deep water, but she could barely touch the sandy bottom. He took her up in his arms and brushed the hair out of her eyes. A wave swept over them. She tightened her grip afraid to be pushed away. He held onto her waist. He never wanted to let her go. She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. Nancy and Frank were watching this through their bedroom window.

"Do you really think their relationship will last?"

"You know Frank I don't know, but they make a good couple."

"Yeah they kind of do, don't they?"

"I have to go to the drugstore and pick up some pregnancy tests."

"Already? I thought you wanted to go see a doctor to be sure?"

"I do, but…I think it's better if I do that later. It's only been a week and I'm not sure I want to see a doctor about it at least not yet. It may even be too early to tell."

"I'll go with you. I'm sure Joe and Jamie will be fine by their selves."

"Ok."

When they got back Joe and Jamie were nowhere to be found so they began to make dinner.

"It's getting late Frank. Where could they be?" Nancy asked looking outside at the setting sun.

"I'm sure they're fine, if they don't come back within the hour we'll go look for them." Frank said putting a plate onto the table.

"If you say so." There was a flash of lighting and a roar of thunder.

"Oh, great. A tropical storm and on our first day here what are the odds?" Nancy said looking out the window. The backdoor burst open and in came a soaking wet pair.

Jamie shook out her wet hair laughing. Joe closed the door quickly.

"Guess what we found down the beach!"

"I don't know Joe what did you find?" Frank replied sarcastically.

"We found a cave."

"You guys better go change before you catch a cold." Nancy said.

"Yes mother Nancy and I get the bathroom first!" Jamie cried out running up the stairs.

Jamie took a five minute shower and got out. She put on a tank top and gym shorts and made her way downstairs to dinner. Joe had already eaten his part of the food. Jamie sat in a chair and helped herself to some food. He went upstairs and took a shower. Jamie walked around looking in the drawers by the TV.

"Hey you guys I found a deck of cards. Let's play a game."

"What game do you want to play? I don't know of any card games. Do you guys?" Frank asked Nancy and Joe.

"Go Fish."

"Black jack."

"Or we can play bull shit, rummy, spoons, maybe strip poker." Jamie winked.

"I don't know how to play strip poker." Frank replied sitting down on the couch.

"That's the idea," Jamie said smirking and taking the seat next to him. Joe and Nancy came into the living room and sat down. "Let's play spoons."

"What's Spoons?" Joe said with a mouthful of chips.

"Ok, this is how you play. We each get four cards…hold on I have to get the spoons." Jamie went into the kitchen and got three spoons. She set them in the middle of the coffee table. "Ok. We each get four cards. Right? I'm the dealer so I start the deck. I'm going to pass the cards counter clockwise and you're trying to get four of a kind. Like four queens, four Aces, Four anything. Get it? They nodded. "And when one of us gets four of a kind, you have to grab one of the spoons in the middle and when everyone else sees this they have to get a spoon before everyone else.

"So the person without a spoon loses?" Joe asked.

"Correct, but you don't necessarily have to use spoons u can use anything." Jamie passed out four cards to everyone.

Jamie began passing the cards. She was looking for the Aces. 'Come on there has to be an ace in here somewhere.' She thought. AHA! Four aces, she grabbed a spoon. Joe was looking at the cards and then looked up and saw only 2 spoons. 'SPOON!' Joe snatched one and Frank saw him and grabbed the other one. Nancy looked up.

"Shit."

"Hey this is a no cussing game if you want to cuss then we can play bull shit." Jamie said smartly. Nancy laughed "No let's play this game some more."

"Ok."

After everyone got a few wins and Jamie and Joe's tug of war display, they decided to play bull shit. Apparently Joe had one end of the spoon and Jamie had the other, it wasn't purty, but Jamie managed to get it somehow…

"Alright any of you know how to play bull shit?"

They all shook their heads. Jamie sighed.

"Here's what you do…." They played that game well into the night and finally decided to call it quits after 1 in the morning.

Joe and Jamie went into the room and lay down on the bed. The storm was still raging outside and rain was pounding against the window. Jamie snuggled deeper into the blankets when she heard a flash of lightning. She shivered.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Joe asked from the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." A roar of thunder shook the night sky and there was another flash of lightning. Jamie yelped and sat up.

"I hate the thunder and lightning…." Jamie whispered. "It's scary."

"No, it's not." Joe said lying next to her with his hands behind his head.

"Yes it is."

"No…"

"Well for me it is."

"Okay." Joe sat up and kissed her. He pulled her down and drew her closer to him. They lay in the middle of the bed on their sides facing each other. He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him. She turned to her other side. She scooted against him and he put an arm around her. She felt safe and fell asleep.

Nancy and Frank kept their distance on the bed. Nancy was on the far edge of one side of the bed and Frank on the other.

"Nancy this is ridiculous."

"I know." She moved to the other side and kissed his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said turning to lie on his back. Nancy gave him a quick kiss and snuggled against him, "Good night."

"Night." Frank said gently running his fingers through her hair.

**LINE HERE**

R&R It's not difficult! Sorry it was short


	16. relationship tested and results

LOL! I got inspiration at 2 in the morning to write this next chapter and here it is. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I don't own any of the characters except the general store ones and Jamie of course

Nancy Drew- Nancy didn't want Jamie to have sex w/o getting married first and she didn't want her to make the same mistake of losing her virginity like she did. That's what she was promising 2 chapters ago and Jamie's thoughts were she might not be able to keep that promise.

**LINE HERE**

Nancy awoke to hear a baby crying somewhere in the room. She looked at the empty spot where Frank should have been.

"Where's Frank?" She mumbled drowsily.

"Ugh." She pulled the covers off and stood up. She spotted a black crib in the corner. She approached it cautiously. The closer she got the louder the crying got. The room became transparent and she found herself walking down a hallway. There was an open window above the crib and the wind was blowing the mobile around as it played an eerie tune. She reached the crib and peered down into the black nothingness.

"Where is the baby?" She leaned down and fell into the black sheets. Nancy screamed as she fell into the dark chamber below…After hitting the ground she sat up only to find a baby doll at her feet saying, "Mama. Mama. Mama." Over and over as it blinked its eyes. Its arms were outstretched for her to take it up in her arms, but she did not.

"I have to get out of here…" She walked away from the doll looking around the room. "I have to get out."

"There is no way out…" A haunting voice said behind her. She slowly turned around only to be greeted with nothing.

"Where are you?"

"You don't know? I'm inside your head."

"You can't be…"

"Oh, but I am. I am your conscious…."

The room seemed to get smaller and smaller. The light bulb that hung from above flickered.

"What do you want!"

"I don't want anything."

"Then why am I here?"

"Listen wench. You're about to have a baby are you willing to take care of it? Are you willing to give it a good home and marry Frank? You're still young and you have many adventures ahead of you, but are you willing to sacrifice all that for a baby that you had by mistake and that you had no intention of making in the process?

Nancy looked around at her confined space.

"Let me out." The voice chuckled, "You haven't answered my question yet."

"If I do have a baby I will do everything that you just asked of me. The real problem for you is that you don't know if I'm pregnant or not.

"Oh, but don't I?" The voice faded…..and so did the room.

**LINE HERE dream is over.**

Nancy sat up gasping for breath her face was sweaty and her hair was sticking to her cheek. She brushed it aside and swung her feet over the bed. The clock read 9 A.M. she went into the bathroom and washed her face. Nancy looked into the mirror. "What am I going to do…?" She whispered. Nancy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jamie looked up from the refrigerator door.

"Did you buy any bagels when you went to the store yesterday?"

"No…."

"Hey, are you okay you look a little pale?"

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream that's all."

"Oh…ok I hope you feel better because later we're going to be playing some volleyball!"

Nancy smiled. "I'm sure I'll be better by then."

"Alright that's good. I'm going to head to the little general store down the street for some bagels. Do you need anything?"

Nancy shook her head.

"Alright."

Jamie grabbed the keys to the car and slipped on some flip flops.

"Jamie."

"hm?"

"You're not going to go dressed like that. Are you?"

Jamie grabbed her locket and looked down at her gym shorts and tank top. "Yeah..."

"Ok. Just don't let Joe see you go out like that in public. He'd have the biggest hissy fit."

Jamie laughed. "Bye Nancy!"

"Bye."

Jamie got in the car and drove the short three miles to the store. She went inside. It was a neat little store with like EVERYTHING. Mostly food though. It had Brown wooden floors and walls like an old general store it was awesome. She grabbed a bag of bagels and began to walk to the front counter.

"Hey."

Jamie turned around. "May I help you?" She said when she saw an old lady around her 50's appear from the back room. She had graying black hair, and wore it in a bun. She was wearing flip flops, a pretty blue flowered skirt and a white shirt.

"Can you help me with something?"

"Sure," Jamie said setting her bagels down on a shelf. She followed the old lady into the back room and helped her move in a box of frozen meat.

"Thanks dear, my backs not what it suppose to be these days. I use to be able to move these in here by myself and we use to have a cart thing, but it broke."

"Oh, that sucks. I'm Jamie by the way."

"Ah, Jamie that's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"My name is Margaret. My husband and I started up this store about 20 years ago. We know most of our customers that come in. I love this store. It's fun to be your own boss. I'm surprised that we've actually kept this store going after all these years. Nowadays it's hard because it's just me, my husband, and my nephew that have kept it going. We restock the shelves every day and close up at night. Say…….do you have a job?"

"No."

"Would you like one?"

"Sure."

"When would you like to start?

"Umm…. How about tomorrow?"

"Great! I'll make you a pin that has your name on it and I'll see you around this time tomorrow. Sound good?"

Jamie smiled. "Yep, and can I buy these bagels now?"

"Of course, dear."

Jamie purchased her bagels and said good bye. She drove home and went into the house and set the bagels on the table. She washed her hands and made herself a bagel and slathered cream cheese on it.

"Mmm….heaven…"

Nancy came in and made some eggs.

"Where are Frank and Joe?"

"They went running down the beach. You know guy talk. They should be back any minute."

Jamie took a bite of her bagel and nodded.

"Jamie." Nancy said her eyes widening.

Jamie looked up and saw her expression. "What?"

"Where's your locket that Joe gave you?" Jamie's hand instantly went to the place where the locket had been around her neck.

"Oh, no!"

Jamie got up and searched the entire kitchen and dining room. Then she looked up, "The car." She searched the car. It wasn't there.

"Nancy, I have to find it!" Jamie exclaimed pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Maybe it fell off when you were at the store…"Jamie's eyes lightened up and she sat down in the chair. "Yeah…maybe, I had to help move a box for this lady. It might have fallen off during then. I have to get it back before Joe knows that it's missing." Nancy went into the kitchen. "You better hurry up and leave before they get here because they're coming back."

Jamie shot out of the chair and grabbed the keys.

"I'll be back," She yelled over her shoulder. She quickly got into her car and sped off towards the store. She looked over at the counter. There was no one there. She went to the back room and looked around on the floor but it wasn't there. She went and looked over by where she left her bagels. She got on her hands and knees looking for a dark place where it could've fallen. "It's got to be somewhere around here." She mumbled.

"Looking for something?" A voice said behind her. Jamie jumped and turned around. A guy around her age was standing in front of her with his arms crossed. He had wavy black hair and amber colored eyes. He was slightly taller and wearing a button up black shirt and tan shorts with running shoes.

"Actually I am. Did you happen to find a gold locket anywhere? I might have dropped it when I was here." He did not move.

"Hold me close to your heart?"

"WHAT?"

"That's what is engraved on the locket. Correct?"

Jamie nodded.

He walked around her and went behind the counter. She followed him. He opened a drawer and pulled out the locket with one hand. He held it out to her. "Is this the one?"

Jamie reached out to take it from him, but he pulled it out of her reach.

"Give me my locket!"

"And if I don't?" He said smirking.

"I'll come over there and kick your white ass."

"I'd like to see you try." He said leaning over the counter. She leaned in so they were nose to nose.

"Give. It. To. Me."

"If you insist." He grabbed her behind the head with his free hand and kissed her hard on the mouth.

She gasped.

"Satisfied?" Jamie lunged over the counter at him and got him by the shirt but he lost his balance and fell pulling her with him.

"AAAAAAHHH! You pervert. You don't even know me!"

"You're in no position to talk." The guy said from under her.

"Give me MY LOCKET! Or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'm not going to let you up."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"We'll see about that." She grabbed at his hand that held the locket. She tried to pry it open, but his hand was closed tightly over it.

"You know something."

"What?" She grunted.

"I think I like you."

"We'll see about that when I'm through with you!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe it is." He planted his foot firmly on the floor and pushed up. He shoved her onto her back and pinned her arms with one hand. She sighed in defeat.

"Giving up?"

"I just want my locket back."

"You didn't say please."

"Please."

He dangled it over her head.

"Take it." He placed it in her hand and stood up.

"That's it? That's all I had to say, please!"

"Yep, pretty much."

"I'm Chris, Margaret's nephew. And I assume you're the new employee, Jamie?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to the house. My friends are probably wondering where I am." Jamie said making her way around the counter towards the door.

"Jamie." She turned around and looked at him expectantly.

"Who's the guy in the picture, the one…in the locket?"

"My boyfriend."

"Ah I see. Ok. Well, Buh-bye."

"Bye…"

Jamie got into the car, but didn't start it right away. She put the locket back around her neck and sat there thinking. She shrugged her shoulders and started the engine. Chris watched from the window.

Jamie pulled into the small driveway and went inside to find all the others playing cards and watching T.V.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Jamie, come play some cards with us." Joe said.

"Maybe I'll play later. I'm going to go lay down for a while."

"Ok." He looked a little disappointed. She walked upstairs, kicked off her flip-flops and collapsed onto the bed.

**LINE HERE**

"What's up with her," Frank asked.

"Don't know." Nancy replied

"Me, either." Joe said dealing out the cards.

"Did she look a little disheveled? Or was that my imagination?" Nancy said picking up her cards.

Joe and Frank Shrugged.

They played a couple games and then Nancy decided to go upstairs and check on Jamie.

"Jamie, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm just lying here, thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, but I do have something to tell you." Nancy sat down at the end of the bed.

"

I got a job at the general store down the street."

"That's great!"

"Yeah I guess I start tomorrow at 9:30 in the morning."

"I'm sure you're going to do great. C'mon let's go celebrate and play some cards."

"Alright." Jamie said sitting up. "Let's go!"

**LINE HERE Next day 9 A.M.**

**(BEEP) (BEEP) **"Turn that goddamn thing off!" Joe exclaimed. Jamie hit him with a pillow.

"I have to go to work." She showered and changed into a formal but not dressy shirt and put on a light blue skirt and blue flip flops. Nancy dropped her off and left.

"Yay, time for me to go to work." She yawned and went in.

"Hi," Margaret called from behind the counter. "I have your pin right here for you." She handed Jamie a piece of metal 3 inches long with her named engraved on it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And Chris already came by and stocked the shelves. We close at 8:30 sharp and smile at the customers. Chris will come to check on you in a few hours to make sure you're still alive."

Jamie smiled wearily and Margaret left.

She perched herself on the stool and put her purse on the little shelf under the counter. Two hours later (11 A.M.) A few customers had come in and bought some stuff. Now it was like dead…..Jamie laid her head on the counter and closed her eyes. "Just for a minute," She mumbled. The front door dinged and she sat up with her eyes wide and looked towards the door.

"Oh it's you."

"Were you sleeping on the job?" Chris said smiling.

"No, I was resting my eyes." She said rubbing them.

"Well, you can go to sleep now that I'm here."

"Don't even think about it." Chris pulled up a stool and sat down next to her.

"Glad that I have someone here with me now, it was always so boring by my self. So…what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can play checkers, mess around, run around the store like crazy people, listen to music, talk, play 20 questions or have a contest of some sort. So what do you say?"

"Sure. Let's play checkers 2 out of 3."

"Alright." He pulled the checkers out and set it up. She was black and he was red. He won the 1st game and she won the 2nd game.

"I'm so going to win this time." She said making her move. Five minutes later… "God damn it!" Chris laughed. "I win."

"Alright let's do something else. Um…how about 5 questions."

"It's supposed to be 20 questions, but that's good enough for me. I'll go first. How many boyfriends have you had in your life?"

Jamie looked at the ceiling… "Four."

Are you a virgin?

"…...yes."

Are you attracted to me?

"A little."

"IF you didn't have a boyfriend would you go out with me?"

"It's very possible."

"Hmm….last question….." He turned on the radio. "Will you dance with me?" He offered her his hand. She nodded and took his hand. They danced around in front of the counter and then some swing music came on. "Can you dance to this?" Chris asked. Jamie nodded and began moving to the beat. She began laughing as he twirled her around. He dipped her. The door dinged as someone came in. Chris looked up and Jamie gasped. Margaret and her husband walked in. "Aw you two are so cute together I have to take a picture of this." Jamie and Chris were in such shock that they didn't move. "Smile!" Jamie chuckled nervously and Chris smiled awkwardly. Margaret took like three pictures of them with a digital camera. "Ooh these came out good. I'm going to have to put these on the event bulletin by the door." Chris pulled her back up and they took a seat on their stools behind the counter. They talked some and soon it became closing time.

"Oh, no I forgot to tell my friend what time to pick me up from work."

"Don't worry I'll give you a ride home."

"Ok, thanks."

He drove her home. When she got inside she closed the door and smiled. She went to sleep in the room. The next day Joe went and got a job at the hardware shop a little ways away from the general store. Nancy came down with a sickness so Frank had to take care of her, while Jamie and Joe went to work. Joe drove and picked up Jamie from work everday. She went to work for another week and had fun. One day she went to work and Margaret and her husband Hank were there to help her and Chris. They had a lot of customers come in and then a little later around five the store emptied. They played monopoly and some card games that she taught them. Margaret went into the back room and got her digital camera. She handed it to Jamie.

"Can you take a picture of me and Hank please?" Jamie nodded and took a picture of the store owners. Jamie gave the camera back to her. Jamie was sitting next to Chris behind the counter. Margaret whispered something to her husband he smiled and nodded in agreement. She picked up the camera and pointed it at her and Chris. "Smile!" Jamie smiled and Chris looked at her. He gave his Grandmother a thumbs up. Jamie looked at Chris, "What?" He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her! His grandmother got a couple good shots before Jamie was staring wide eyed at Chris. Chris pulled away and blushed. "Sorry, I couldn't help it you just looked so beautiful." Hank and Margaret decided to go home and leave her and Chris alone. After they left Jamie confronted Chris.

"I have a boy friend. You can't just kiss me and expect me to let you."

"But you did let me and besides what he doesn't know can't hurt him."

Jamie sighed. "I don't care. I love him. So please don't do that again or I'll quit."

"Alright, I get the picture."

Chris backed off for the rest of the week. It has been a week since she started working here. She was at the store her, and Margaret were closing up the store early because there was suppose to be a hurricane heading towards them it wasn't suppose to be a bad one just a lot of wind and rain. Chris was in the back room putting away nails and planks. He had boarded up all the windows. Jamie stepped outside to wait for Joe. She had told him that she was getting off early and that she needed him to pick her up. Ten minutes later the rain started to come down. She put her hood on.

"Where are you Joe?" Jamie mumbled to herself. Chris came out.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah… sure my ride didn't show…" They got into the car and he drove her home. She ran inside to escape the rain. She shut the door as the wind blew in behind her.

"Phew." Nancy was inside and Frank was in the living room watching the news. They too, had boarded up most of the windows. Nancy was in the kitchen making dinner. Jamie went into the bathroom and changed into her gym pants and army tank top. She was fixing her hair when she accidentally knocked one of her scrunchies into the trash can. Jamie looked into the trash can.

"Great." She pulled some toilet paper off the roll and pulled the trash can out where she could look for it. She put the seat down on the toilet and sat on it. She moved some stuff around. "AHA! There it is." She pulled it out and when she did something else caught her eye. Jamie carefully lifted the boxes out. She shook one…nothing…then the second one and the third and the fourth one. She picked up the last one and she heard them banging into each other. The result sticks.

'I'm invading her privacy,' she thought, 'it wouldn't be right but then again. To know if she really is pregnant or not….' She dumped them into the sink. She pulled more toilet paper off the roll and looked at the results on each one. Jamie's eyes went wide.

"Nancy's…" Someone banged on the bathroom door and she heard yelling downstairs. She quickly dumped the results back into the box and put it under the trash. She washed her hands and put her hair in a pony tail. Jamie opened the door. Nancy was standing there.

"Nancy what's going on downstairs?"

Jamie pulled Jamie's hand out and placed the photo in her hand. "Explain this." She looked down at the photo that was in her hand it was the one that was taken the other day when Chris had kissed her. "I…." She heard feet stomp up the stairs. Joe turned the corner and saw her. He took a deep breath, "Jamie we need to talk."

Jamie's hand fell to her side, and the photo drifted to the floor…as a single tear slid down her cheek.

**LINE HERE**

Joe hurried out to the car. "I have to hurry I'm going to be late picking Jamie up. I hope she understands." The rain was coming down in torrents. He drove to the General Store and got out. He ran to the door and went in. There was a lady at the counter putting pictures onto a bulletin board.

"Hi, is Jamie here?"

"Oh, no I'm sorry dear, my Grandson gave her a ride home."

"Oh. Ok." He turned to leave.

"Um…can I ask your opinion on this bulletin board?"

"Sure." Joe said turning back to the woman.

On the top it said, "The Fabulous couple contest."

There were about five couples on the board.

"It looks…." His eyes stopped on a picture. The picture was of Jamie being dipped by some guy. She was smiling as if she was having a lot of fun…There was another one of the same guy kissing her and another one of them standing side by side smiling at the camera. Joe's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach.

"Is that Jamie?" Joe said pointing at the picture.

The lady looked to where he pointed. "Yes. Don't they make a good couple?"

Joe looked at the lady. "Can I have a copy of that picture?"

"Sure." She handed him the picture.

Joe turned around and the man from the picture walked in. He walked past him and slammed the door closed.

Once he parked in the driveway to their condo, he sat in the car staring at the steering wheel. He picked up the photo from the passenger seat and went inside.

"Where's Jamie?" He asked Frank

"She's upstairs, why?" Joe tossed the picture onto the coffee table. He pulled off the wet coat he was wearing. His soaking wet hair dripped onto the floor. Frank stared at the picture. Nancy walked into the living room.

"What's going on?" She came and sat by Frank and picked up the picture. "Oh, no."

"What the hell am I suppose to do!" Nancy picked up the photo and went upstairs. "Joe I think that you should see what she says about it. I mean it's just a picture it doesn't mean anything."

"SHE WAS KISSING HIM!"

"Right…maybe she has an explanation."

"The lady a told me that, they MADE A GOOD COUPLE! There were more pictures of them. He was dipping her in one of the pictures. He was touching MY GIRL! How could she do this? To me? To us? I thought she loved me. Maybe I was wrong." Joe sighed. I don't know what to do."

"Talk to her."

Joe got up and went upstairs.

**LINE HERE**

**Present time**

"Joe, I can explain."

"You've been working with him since you started working at the general store. That's why you took the job. Wasn't it?"

"No, that's not why I took the job. Can we talk in the kitchen?" Joe turned around and descended down the stairs. Jamie followed him. He sat down at the table and faced Jamie. She sat in the chair opposite him and looked at the edge of the table.

"You have to tell me what you have to say about this because frankly I don't know what to say. I'm shocked Jamie. I thought I could trust you."

"You can trust me."

"Oh I can, can I? Well then tell me about this you and him making a good couple. That's what the lady told me at the store. I saw pictures Jamie, so far I don't know if I should believe you or not."

"Those pictures don't mean anything, at least not to me. I don't care about that guy, I just work with him and his grandparents think we're a couple or something. He knows about you, but he doesn't care so he keeps on pulling these bull shit moves on me when we're in front of a camera.

"It seems to me that this picture is going against you .I think that you are playing both of us." Jamie glared at him.

"You don't believe me!"

"No, I don't." Joe said his face impassive. Jamie was hurting. Her face showed it, tears were welling up in her eyes. Joe looked away from her

"I don't want you working at the store anymore." Joe said…silently looking at her

"That's not going to happen. I may be a little attracted to the guy, but he can't replace you. Besides I like working there...I have fun.

"Jamie if you don't, then we need to do something about this relationship."

"Fine you want to know something that day when I got the job. I lost my locket. I went back for it. He was there. He refused to give it back to me. I attacked him after he kissed me to get that locket back and we ended up on the floor and he pinned me! I wanted that locket back and I fought for it. I thought this was suppose to mean something about us being able to trust each other and care for each other. I DO care for you. I DO love you. YOU don't believe me then I can't be with you. I trust you but you can't trust me. Is that what this is about, trust?

"HE KISSED YOU TWICE!"

"YES, but YOU ACT LIKE I DIDN'T push him away or something. You act like I enjoyed kissing some other guy!"

"How do I KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T? You didn't tell me about him kissing you the first time did you! Or the second time!"

"Why should it matter if I love you?"

"I don't know but I don't think I can forgive you…." Joe said standing up. "Fine! Then I guess you should take this back." Jamie pulled off the locket and threw it at him. He caught it. Jamie wiped a tear from her cheek and opened the back door and slammed it. She ran off into the hurricane, Jamie didn't care where she ended up she just wanted to get out of there even if she got hurt doing it. Joe looked down at the locket. "JAMIE! JAMIE COME BACK!" Joe ran out onto the porch and was met with a gust of wind. He closed the door and ran out into the rain. "Jamie!" He fell onto his knees and bent his head down. The rain pounded onto his back soaking him, but he did not move. He stared down at the gold locket in his hand. Frank ran outside with his hood on. He grabbed Joe and pulled him back to the safety of inside the house. Nancy closed the door once they were inside.

"Where's Jamie?" She said worriedly looking at Frank. Joe sat down into the kitchen chair and his shoulders sagged. He didn't move and he didn't look up all he did was stare at the locket in front of him. Nancy pulled Frank into the living room watching Joe with concern.

"Frank, there's a storm going on out there and Jamie's in the middle of it!"

"I know Nancy I know, but there's really nothing I can do. I don't want to get into the middle of this. Well neither do I, but she could get hurt. If I wasn't sick, I'd be out there right now looking for her. Nancy coughed. Frank sighed. Suddenly the back door blew in. Nancy and Frank's heads quickly turned towards the door. Joe was gone and the door was swaying in the wind.

"Oh, no…"

"He went to go get Jamie." Frank said pulling her into his arms

"I hope they'll be ok." Nancy said curling her arms around his neck staring at the door.

"They will be. I know it," Frank closed the door and locked it, "If they aren't back in the morning I'll go look for them.

Nancy nodded and they went upstairs. The rain pounded loudly onto the roof and the lightning flashed. The wind blew roughly against the rented condo. The sea outside churned with 25ft waves. They waves crashed against the docks and the sandy beaches.

**LINE HERE **

Jamie ran until she was completely out of breath. The wind was blowing so hard and the sand was getting into her tear filled eyes. She fought against the wind to find some kind of shelter. A palm tree flew towards her. She dived into the sand and covered her head. It barely missed her. She got up and ran in the light of a full moon. She was lucky and she knew it. Jamie stumbled and fell twisting her ankle. She cried out in pain. She looked up and saw what she had been looking for. "The cave." She said breathlessly. Jamie crawled into the shelter that was far from the ocean and wasn't in danger of being flooded during a storm like this. She crawled towards the back which was no less than 10 ft from the entrance and reached into a crack that was level with the floor. She and Joe had stashed a bag in here for any means. There were two flashlights and some batteries, a blanket and a big bottle of water. She turned on the flashlight and started looking for something that would entertain her. She found some cards and set them down. She found a rock on the bottom floor and propped her ankle onto it. She looked in the side pockets and found…CONDOMS? "What the fuck! Ooooooooh he was planning on getting some. Woo large size. Ha-ha." Jamie leaned against the wall and put them back into the bag. She sighed, closed her eyes and the tears started to fall.

**LINE HERE**

Joe ran outside into the rain. 'I have to find her and tell her I'm sorry for doubting her. I didn't mean to say all those things and that I was just a little upset.' He stopped when he got near the cave, 'I wonder if she went in there.' He clutched his side as a cramp started to form. "I really should run everyday." His clothes clung to his body as he ran holding his side, into the cave.

"Jamie? Are you in here?"

He heard a sniffle in the back of the cave. Jamie choked back a sob and covered her face with her hands. Joe followed the sound to where Jamie sat. One of the flashlights was on and the light shone against the cave wall. She was streaked with mud and dirt. Her ponytail was gone and her hair fell about her covering her face. Her body shook and shivered with every sob. Her clothes stuck to every curve of her body. He sat down next to her and pulled her gently against his chest. "I'm sorry," he said brushing the hair out of her eyes, "I wasn't thinking straight." Jamie stilled in his arms, but she didn't push away. He tucked her hair behind her ear and lifted her chin up. She wouldn't meet his eyes as the tears slid down her cheeks. He wiped the tears from her dirty face. Joe reached down and opened her hand and set the locket back in it. She looked down at it.

"I know now why you didn't tell me about it, because I would have acted the same way I just did. Jamie…I love you."

She shifted her body around and cried out in pain. Jamie grabbed her ankle. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just twisted my ankle a little bit."

"Let me see." Joe rolled up her pant leg. The sprain was swelling up. "We have to get you back to the condo." Jamie put a hand on his arm. "No. I don't want too…besides I wouldn't be able to make it." "Ok…then I guess we should just stay here then." Jamie shivered again. Joe looked away feeling helpless. The cave was getting colder by the minute. "Maybe you should take off your clothes…"

Jamie looked up sharply. "Why?" "Not like that …you're going to catch cold if you stay in those clothes."

"And what do expect me to do sit here naked?"

"Well…no…,"Joe looked around. "You could cover yourself with the blanket and keep warm." Jamie eyed him suspiciously. "Turn around." Joe sighed and turned around. Somehow Jamie managed to cover herself with the blanket after pulling off her clothes, but keeping on her bra and underwear. Joe turned back around when she was done.

"Well what about you? Are you just going to sit there in your wet clothes?" "Well that is the only blanket that we stashed in here so yeah I guess." Jamie looked uncertainly at Joe. "We…..could….possibly…share the blanket?"

Joe's eyes widened. "That wouldn't be a good idea…"

"Oh come on it's not like we're going to get in trouble or anything. We're grown adults we know what we're doing."

"True…"

"Besides we'll both be warmer and u won't freeze to death."

"My clothes are wet"

"Then take them off." Joe began to turn red.

"Oh come on it's not like I'm going to bite you." Joe's eye began to twitch and he pulled off his shirt. "I think it's better if my shorts stay on…"

Jamie nodded. She opened the blanket and he slipped in next to her careful not to touch her. Joe's hand brushed up against something and Jamie blushed. Joe's body stiffened "What was that?" Jamie looked at him. "You don't want to know."

"Do you know what Frank made me promise not to do?" Joe said lying on his back while Jamie lied next to him. "What?"

"He made me promise not to have sex until I was married…"

"Yeah Nancy made me promise too."

"See the problem with that right now…is that...with you almost naked and me half naked…I don't know if I can keep that promise and it's tempting to just…u know…."

"Yeah I know what you mean…"

"Maybe if we just…keep our hands to ourselves nothing bad can happen right?"

"Jamie nodded. "Right."

They both stared at the cave ceiling in the darkness.

"I can't take it anymore…"

"Me either."

Joe pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently.

"How about we just don't tell them?" Joe suggested.

" I can do that." Jamie said wrapping her arms around his neck

"Good." Joe said as the rain continued to fall from the dark sky.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Joe carried Jamie into the house quietly after finding the extra key under the doormat. The sun was just rising out of the sky and the storm was well over. Jamie and Joe were both in their clothes from last night. They snuck up into their room and shut the door. Jamie and Joe talked in hushed whispers until they heard a knock on the door. Jamie sat up with her leg propped on a pillow with a bag of ice Joe had gotten from downstairs. Joe opened the door. It was Frank. "Hey, are you guys okay? Nancy and I were worried sick about you two."

"Oh, we're fine, except that Jamie had to sprain her ankle, not badly but we waited out the storm until it was safer to come back. I just think that she should stay off of it for a while and let it heal."

Franked nodded. "That would be a good idea until then maybe you guys should take a shower you smell." Jamie rolled her eyes. "Na, really?" Frank left to go get Nancy's medicine downstairs. "Joe can you help me to the shower?" "Of course, I can." Joe carried her into the bathroom and set her onto the lid of the toilet seat. "Anything else?" "Nope, I'm sure I can do it." "Ok…" Joe left and Jamie took a quick fast shower with little difficulty. Once she got out she hopped into the room and lay down on the bed. "Nice and clean the way I like to be." She said to herself. Joe came in to get some clothes to change into after he took a shower. A few minutes later he appeared in a t-shirt and shorts.

"You want me to take you down stairs?" Jamie raised her arms figuring he'd get the hint. He picked her up and she gave him a kiss.

"What was that for?" "Don't play coy with me." Joe smiled at her and she giggled. He carried her downstairs and sat her on the couch and then sat next to her. Frank and Nancy were sitting on the other one. The T.V. was on and a movie was on. Frank and Joe went into the kitchen to get some snacks.

"Nancy…I know."

"Know about what?"

"I know about the pregnancy tests." Nancy's eyes grew large and shot a glance at the kitchen.

"You didn't say anything to Joe did you?"

"Not yet…but when are you going to tell Frank? He needs to know." Nancy looked down at her lap.

"I know I should. It's horrible to keep it from him."

"Tell him, tell him now. He should know."

Nancy sighed. "Ok. I'll tell him after the movie is over and you can tell Joe upstairs. I want to tell Frank alone." Jamie nodded and the guys came back in. Once the movie was over, Jamie made Joe take her upstairs. Nancy turned to Frank and took his hand in hers.

"Frank there's something I've been meaning to tell you."Nancy said looking up into his eyes. (Hold ur breath!)

Frank looked at her expectantly.

"And what's that?"

"The results from the pregnancy test….They were….negative…I'm not pregnant Frank."

**LINE HERE BABAY**

R&R my adorable reviewers! Thank you thank you bows longest chapter yet and it took me like what 3 weeks? And it was 18 and a half a page long aren't you proud of me! Lol I hoped you liked it! yes…ik not a lot of Frank and Nancy but the story is more focused on Jamie and Joe(yes the whole her chris deal and Joe being pissed and then accepting it in the end forgive me for not doing a good job at that ur probably like JOE SHOULD have DUMPEd her and yeah ik but..ah well best i could come up with...)…REVIEW MY PRETTIES! Lol hehe…


End file.
